Back To December
by Niknakz93
Summary: Damon had a spur of the moment thought and saved a girl instead of killing her. Now, seventeen years later, Macy moves to Mystic Falls, where she has a surprise for Damon when they meet again- his teenage daughter, who is a bit too much like her father.
1. December 1992

_Back To December_

December 1992, and it was a bitter winter in Detroit for its residents. The people rushed by, their arms laden down by last minuet presents and trying not to fall on the slippery ground where the ice lay- a deadly hidden trap.

A lone figure stood under a snowcapped tree in the center of the square, his shadow sapphire eyes watching go by, his hunters eyes fixed on each in turn. His hands were in his black leather jacket, the cold not really bothering him as it did everyone else, and only a very faint hint of hot air came out as he breathed into the freezing air.

Now he turned away, bored of watching the humans rushing past, each in their own little world. Their mindless chatter to their companions as they trod on just as boring; Christmas plans.

The day started to slowly turn to night, but still Damon didn't shiver as he walked through the crowds, a few people giving him an odd look for no unseen reason.

It was the scent of blood upon the fresh snow that perked him up, and the distant sounds that were too faint for human ears to detect.

And to human eyes, the young man in the black leather jacket all but vanished from the middle of the street, the snow falling still the same.

Damon strode into the alleyway, where the sound and smell had originated, and he was faced with another vampire, biting into a young woman. Normally, he wouldn't have bothered- maybe stole their lunch just to piss them off, but this time he frowned and a thought crossed his mind as he saw the girls light brown shirt turn scarlet as the vampire bit down.

Damon raised an eyebrow and walked forwards, then tapped the vampire on his shoulder. He ignored him, which made Damon scowl, and prod harder, saying this time. 'Hey- I'm talking to you!'

The vampire turned; he had dark hair and eyes, and his mouth was bloodstained. He hissed. 'Piss off!' then turned back around to the girl.

Damon scowled, then grabbed the back of his jacket and yanked him away so he smashed into the opposite wall and slid down it, his eyes and mouth feirce. Damon smirked. 'Now that was a bit stupid don't you think? "Piss off?"'

The vampire stood up, his eyes still on the girl. Damon sighed and rolled his eyes- newbie.

'Look man-' he sighed, grabbing the front of his jacket and yanking him forwards. The vampire snarled, trying to push the much older one off, but failed. Damon raised an eyebrow- this one was just screwed in the head.

'Let me go! Or I'll-!' the young vampire snarled. Damon' eyes narrowed. 'That it? Threats?' The young vampire didn't stop swearing at him, and Damon was getting pissed with this dick.

'Never say a threat unless your gonna follow it through-' he shrugged, then rammed a hand into the youngsters chest directly into his heart.

'Like that.' Damon said in distaste, letting him drop and wiping his hand on the mans jacket while he was at it. Then he turned to the woman, who was now sat on the ground, her dark brown eyes were half open. Damon glanced towards the exit- no one had heard or seen anything. He looked back at the young woman- her eyes were closed now. Damon groaned and bent down. Hey! Still alive there?'

The woman opened her eyes, saying. 'Yes.' Damon just said. 'Oh, ok.' She frowned now. 'You could sound more pleased.'

Damon laughed now, standing up- she was going to be fine.

She blinked, and he was gone. She pulled herself to her feet and looked around.

That had been freaky...

* * *

It wasn't long until they met again... much to Damon's annoyance.

He was sat in a bar, a glass of Scotch on the tabletop before him, staring into its opaque depths with bored eyes, when a shadow fell across it. He looked up to see a young woman with a bag on her shoulder and a dark red dress on that fell to her knees in loose waves, her auburn hair falling like fire around her face and her dark brown eyes were careful, yet curious at the same time.

'Hello.' she said, still standing there. Damon frowned- she was familiar. 'Alley-Girl?' He asked with another frown.

She nodded, pulling out a stool beside him and sitting on it. Damon rolled his eyes, which made her frown.

'Why did you pull him off me?' she asked. Damon shrugged, taking a gulp from his glass. 'Spur of the moment.' The woman's eyes narrowed. 'I know what you are, ok? So start answering questions, or everyone will know.'

Damon chuckled, putting the glass back down. 'Oh? Go ahead-' he nodded to the crowded room. 'Tell them. I'm sure they'll believe you.'

She scowled, which made Damon roll his eyes and ask. 'What do you want?' She yelled at the bartender for a Mojito, which made the young man jump, then he hastily made it before she could yell again.

Damon raised an eyebrow at her again- she was fiesty. How that newbie vamp ever managed to nom her, he didn't know. Girls with spunk usually played up quite a fuss that they were either killed immediately, or let off out of distaste.

She turned back to him, then asked. 'Who are you anyway?' Damon surveyed her a moment, then answered. 'Damon, and I could ask you the same thing.'

She smiled, raising her glass to her lips briefly. 'Macy.' She answered when she put it back down. 'And thank you.' Damon was taken aback for a fraction of a second. 'And why would that be Miss Macy?'

Macy sighed. 'As much as it hurts me to say this to a vampire... thank you.'

Once again, Damon was took aback- it wasn't often someone said that to him.

'Oh, well thats nice. I must be going.' he just said, pulling his jacket back on, then headed to the door. Macy scowled, then ran after him, going. 'Oi!' Damon turned, halfway up the street. 'You said thanks, now skip of before the big bad vampire comes out to play.'

Macy laughed at that. 'Nice try Damo.' Damon scowled. 'It's Damon.' She shrugged. 'Tough.' the sighed, looking up as the sky yielded into snow again, falling upon the pair. She sighed, then looked back at Damon, who had snow falling onto his ebony hair.

'Fancy a drink?' She asked, nodding towards the road, where there was a line of houses all snowcapped.

He rolled his eyes. 'I'll pass thanks.' then turned away. Macy scowled, then grabbed his arm, dark brown eyes narrowed. 'I insist.'

Again, he rolled his eyes, but gave up.

_Just get it over with._ He thought grimly.

Macy opened the front door and walked in. Damon was still stood there, arms folded and eyebrow raised. 'Haven't you forgotten something?' He mused. Macy turned and frowned. 'Why are you out there?' Damon rolled his eyes. 'You need to invite me in Sweetheart.'

Macy blinked. 'Oh... well, come in.'

Damon stepped over into the threshold.

* * *

The drinks were poured and a few hours later, turned into about four bottles.

'You know?' Macy giggled, raising her bottle to her lips. 'You have creepy eyes?' Damon chuckled. 'Thank you (!)' Macy laughed again, setting the bottle down. 'No, I was lying... you have beaut eyes.' Damon raised an eyebrow. 'Careful- thats a dangerous thing to say around a vampire.'

Macy got up and plonked herself down next to him. 'Why not? I want something to happen.' Damon laughed now. 'What a curious little thing you are... you should be dinner by now.' Macy cocked her head, then grinned. 'Guess I'm special then?'

Damon chuckled. 'Maybe.'

But nothing could have prepared him for what was going to happen seventeen years later...

* * *

**Just a new little idea that came from my Supernatural stories- what would happen if Damon had a kid? Next chapter up soon! Reviews much loved- will get much more interesting than this flashback. X Nic**


	2. Faker

Diana Wolfe was stood beside her mother, arms folded and scowling at the new house- they'd lived in Detroit all her life. It was home, and if her mother thought she was going to drag her away to a crappy, boring tiny freaking town, then she had another thing coming!

Screw Mystic Falls and its "interesting" vampire history.

She'd make it her own little playground instead- starting with its current residents.

The next day was Diana's first day at High School in her new town... and she wasn't looking forward to it one bit.

* * *

Diana lay in bed that night, staring out the window at the bright and shining full moon. Her window was overlooking a lake, in which the same moon was reflecting of its still waters. She sighed, turning away from the new sight- the city lights were gone. So were the sights and smells that came with the territory.

Diana closed her eyes and nodded off.

The next morning, she got up without a fuss, curling her dark hair that was neither black nor dark brown. Her shadowy blue eyes fixed on her reflection in distaste; she looked so damn pallid.

The joy of fake tan when it was needed.

In the school, Diana was sat on her new desk, staring out the window, listening to everyones conversations simultaneously- bitching, parties, birthday, scandles... normal high school chatter.

Then, she heard something very different.

_'When was the last time you ate?'_

The question was innocent enough, but something in the girls tone that made her look round. She saw two people at the back- a girl and boy. The girl was slim, with long dark brown hair and bright eyes that were fixed on the boy opposite. Diana tilted her head curiously at him; he was different. He had darkish hair too, and bright green eyes.

But Diana could sense something about him... not normal- not human.

The boy glanced at her, a slight frown upon his he caught her in the act. She looked back to the front, listening hard.

_New girl?_

_Yeah, Diana Wolfe from Detroit._

_She..._

_What Stefan?_

_No, doesn't matter._

_What?_

_Ah, it doesn't matter._

_Are you sure?_

_Yeah._

Diana frowned now- he thought she was different too. Well, this guy was right- she wasn't exactly. Half vampire her mother had said. Great (!) So she was a damn Renesmee or whatever throwback? Nice (!)

At break, the girl surprised Diana was coming up to her with a smile. 'Hi, your Diana yeah?'

Diana nodded, closing her new locker. 'Thats me.' The girl nodded. 'I'm Elena.' Diana turned to her, a smile of sorts on her face. But Elena's face was slightly furrowed- it was like she was staring at her eyes.

Then she shook her head and came back to the present. 'Hey- do you want to hang around with us? New girl... its hard.' Diana nodded, genuinely now. 'Sure, that'd be good.'

Elena turned, and Diana followed.

_'-This is Caroline.' _

The pretty blond beamed and gushed. 'I'm like, so happy to meet you! Your gonna have a great time here!' Diana laughed.

_God she never shut up..._

Then a slightly dark colored girl with dark hair smiled. 'Hi, I'm Bonnie.' Diana nodded and smiled, then shook her hand when she extended it; Bonnie froze for a second, then stared at her. 'Are you ok?' Diana asked, letting her go. Bonnie snapped to her senses. 'Hu-? Oh, yeah I'm fine.'

Elena was frowning for some reason, but just then a blondy boy with bright blue eyes walked up. Diana's face slowly turned into a grin.

'Who's this?' The boy asked, hands in pocket. Caroline immediately burst out with.

'This is Diana- she's new!'

The guy grinned 'Hey I'm Matt.' Diana nodded, still smiling. 'Diana.' Matt grinned, then turned to Elena. 'Are you staying for that thing after?'

Elena groaned. 'I forgot- besides, me and Stefan have plans.' Matt frowned now. 'Where is he anyway? Though you two were like-' he held up two fingers, then crossed them over. Elena rolled her eyes. 'Yes... but-'

_'What have I missed?'_

Diana noted it was the guy from the history room- the one who noticed her looking. Stefan she'd gathered.

'Stefan right?' She asked. He nodded. 'Diana yes?' Diana nodded now.

Caroline suddenly pipped up with. 'Well, I have to leave you guys- catch you later!'

And she was gone.

Diana raised an eyebrow, sapphire eyes light in amusement. 'Is she always like that?' She asked Elena. She sighed. 'No.' Stefan cleared his throat loudly.

'Yes.' she said in defeat.

As they walked of to the next class, Diana overheard Elena ask Bonnie in a hushed voice. 'What did you see?' Bonnie's only reply was- albiet, confused

'Damon.'

At the end of school, plans were made- Diana was to meet up with the others at the Grill at eight. And so, phone numbers exchanged, they parted.

It was starting to get dark by now, and Diana was starting to feel more awake... hungry. Sure; she could just eat human food, that worked perfectly fine for her, she didn't need to hunt. Blood was like chocolate- good when you've got it, and a right guilty pleasure.

Then she heard footsteps and she froze- she recognized those footfalls, the rustle of his jacket- Matt. She stayed in the shadows as he walked past, no doubt heading home or something.

Diana tilted her head, surveying the little pretty boy through her shadowy eyes, then she grinned, revealing a pair of little white fangs jutting from beneath her top lip, her eyes fixed on the boy as she dashed forwards, catching him from behind, making him yell out in surprise and pain.

Diana wiped her mouth on Matts sleeve when she'd finished, checking his pulse- ah, he was ok... for now. She flicked through her phone, then pressed Elena.

_'Diana?'_

_'I-! I just found Matt in the parking lot! He-! Just get over here!'_

Elena's eyes widened- Matt had been attacked-? Oh-!

'We'll be there in a moment.' she just hurriedly said, ending the call. Diana lowered her phone, grinning a little.

Now school was going to get interesting.

* * *

True to her words, Elena appeared, Stefan in tow. Elena went over to the "traumatized" Diana, hugging her while Stefan checked out Matt. But it was all too obvious what had attacked Matt. He gave Elena a meaningful look, and her eyes widened as she understood.

They then phoned an ambulance, and when it arrived, he was still out of it.

Diana, still faking trauma, went back with Stefan and Elena to what she thought was a massive mansion. Hell it was old- she'd hazard a guess at late-ish 1800's.

They sat there for a little while, Stefan leaving for a bit to speak to his brother apparently.

Elena and Diana talked about a number of things- school, fresh gossip, Diana's life and friends in Detroit and her friends.

When Stefan came back, he asked Elena if he could have a word, but what they didn't know, was the fact Diana could hear everything, including Stefan saying.

_'Theres a new vampire in town.'_

_

* * *

_

**Thanks for the biggie hits/faves/watchs on the first chapter! Big hugs to all! Well, heres next chapter! Looks like Diana is already causing trouble lmao! Wonder what else she has planned? And how will she react when she finds out the truth about... well, everything- and dear ol' dad. Next up soon! Reviews much loved! X Nic**


	3. Daughter Of Darkness

Not long after, Diana left to return home. Stefan wanted to escort her home- worried for her safety.

From the vampire Diana knew. Little help that would be when it was her.

At home, her mom rounded on her. No doubt she'd heard of the attack; it was a tiny town after all.

'What did you do?' she snarled as Diana walked in. She rolled her eyes, then noticed she'd forgotten her coat. Great (!)

'Look mom- he's alive and ticking. So pipe down.'

Macy Wolfe shook her head as her daughter walked back into the night.

* * *

Diana walked back to Stefan's place, kicking stones as she went and a scowl upon her face for no reason. She plodded up to the door, the lights were on, indicating someone was in at least. She knocked twice on the door, but no one answered. Just as she was going to leave, the door cracked open and she turned back to it- there was no one there.

Diana poked her head around the door, thanking her ability to go into anyones house without being invited- another perk of what she was.

She walked in, calling. 'Elena? Stefan?' but there was no answer. So she walked forwards, looking for her jacket. Just then, the door slammed shut behind her. She didnt freak, but just mearly turned and frowned. What now?

_'What do we have here?'_

Diana turned back round now, an eyebrow raised at the sofa, where she had been sure their hadn't been anyone on it a second ago. She was faced with a young man with ebony black hair, and shadow sapphire eyes that reminded Diana of her own. The man was sat on the sofa, ankles crossed and a glass in his hand. And he had an eyebrow raised.

Diana noticed her jacket was in his other hand.

'Looking for this?' He asked, standing up. Diana didn't move, but kept her face

'Thanks.' She said, taking a step forwards, but the man chuckled. 'Bit stupid leaving blood on your jacket hmm?' He mused, standing up and throwing her the jacket- she caught it neatly.

Diana raised an eyebrow. 'Who are you anyway?' The man folded his arms. 'You first.' Diana sighed- he was a vampire, she could tell.

'I'm Diana.'

The man nodded his head. 'Would it hurt terribly not to give us away Diana?' Diana smirked now. 'Why? I live here too.' The man scoffed, then was standing directly in front of her- she didn't flinch, but nearly smirked when he hissed.

'I'm being very patient here. I strongly suggest that you pack your bags and leave before something happens.'

The smirk continued, and Diana laughed. 'You don't scare me.' The man laughed a little, eyes narrowed. 'Fine. Then things get nasty.'

_'Damon!'_

The black haired man groaned and turned. 'And what does blessed St. Stefan want now?'

Stefan was standing behind the sofa, a frown upon his face at Diana. Then he understood. The black haired guy Diana thought to be called Damon spoke now.

'So... whats the big deal?' he asked Diana. She frowned, genuinely confused. 'What?' she replied, and Damon growled.

Stefan rolled his eyes at his brother- sure; they'd realized who the new vampire was in town as soon as they found the jacket covered in Matts blood. 'Why are you here?' Stefan asked Diana. She scowled now.

'Hell! I told you- I moved her with my mom!'

Damon frowned now. 'And does mommy dearest know about her daughters little secret?' Diana laughed. 'Duh (!) Course she does! My dads a vampire idiot.'

Now that took the brothers back.

'That's impossible.' Damon said, eyes narrowed a little. Steafan was silent, then Diana spoke again.

'Hey- I was never changed or anything. I was born a vamp... well, half.'

Stefan said exactly what his brother had said. 'Thats impossible.' Diana laughed. 'Probable don't you mea-?' but she never got it all out, for Damon had darted behind her and stabbed her.

'Oww! You bastard!' She yelled, pulling it out, much to Damon's surprise. She scowled, then pushed him hard, sending him flying into the sofa, causing it to topple over backwards onto him. Diana scowled at Stefan, but left it there and vanished.

'That bitch!' Damon snarled, getting to his feet and starting forwards. Stefan blocked his path. 'Hey-' he started, stopping Damon dead. Damon growled. 'I'm going to see mommy. Thats all.' And he vanished too quick for Stefan to catch him.

Great (!)

* * *

Damon stood outside the newly occupated house, eyes narrowed- human mother, vampire father-? Wow, this was turing out like Breaking Porn. Oh sorry- Dawn.

He walked up to the house, hands in pocket, but raised one and knocked on the door a few times. A moment later, it cracked open, and a bright brown eye peered out. It widened in shock, then the door slammed shut.

He frowned- why did he have this weird feeling that that eye was familiar-?

He banged on the door. 'hey-!'

It flew open to reveal a scowling woman with long auburn hair and as he saw before, narrowed brown eyes.

Why was she familiar-?

She leaned against the door, arms folded. 'Damon.' She just said. Damon frowned. 'Do I know you?' She scowled now.

'Yes Damo- you do.'

Damon's scowl deepened. Who had called him that before. Then he remembered.

'Macy?'

Macy nodded. 'Wow. You actually have a brain? I'm surprised.' Damon scowled and stepped forwards, but found he couldn't- he hadn't been invited in.

So he tried a new tactic.

'Whats the big deal with Diana huh? Daughter from Hell?'

Macy smirked now. 'So ya met her huh?' Damon nodded, folding his arms. And she told us the most interesting story.' He added. Macy raised an eyebrow. 'Oh?'

Damon shook his head, eyes narrowed. 'That shes a half vampire? ' Macy nodded. 'Yup.' Damon blinked in surprise- he hadn't expected her to just answer. 'And?

Macy chuckled now, her eyes narrowed. 'Oh she's telling the truth... for once.'

Damon raised an eyebrow again. 'Oh? Do I maybe know Daddy-o?'

Macy chuckled again, which surprised Damon immensely. 'Whats so funny?' He scowled. Macy smirked now.

'It's you stupid.'

* * *

**Well... thats gotta be a shock to Damon lmao! Diana's so gonna freak lmao! Next up soon! X Nic**


	4. Uncle Stefan and Daddy Damon

Damon just stood there in silence first, then he let out a laugh. 'Don't be so ridiculous!' He said, smirking.

Macy rolled her eyes, her firey hair blazing now. 'Are you stupid or what? Have you met her?' Damon frowned, but said. 'Yes, but that's not the point.'

Macy shook her head, brown eyes appraising his dark sapphire ones- the exact shade of Diana's. 'Then what is the point?' Damon sighed, rolling his eyes now. 'You're lying!' Macy scoffed now, incredulous to Damon's ignorance.

'Well... I'm not inviting you in- stand here and listen to the truth, or scuttle back to your coffin.' Damon scowled, folding his arms, black leather jacket rustling a little as he did so.

'Go on.' He just said, eyes narrowed. Macy sighed. 'Diana is your daughter- I'm nott lying.' Damon scoffed. 'Vampire can't have children- unless you're a Twilight disco ball.' Macy chuckled, but scowled soon after.

'Just look at her eyes!' She said, slamming the door in his face. Damon frowned- her eyes-? But he'd already seen them... she'd gone mad. Trust him to pick em' like that.

He turned away and vanished.

* * *

Not too long after, Diana went to Elena's house. She'd checked first to see if she was alone; she was. Diana knocked on the front door. A moment later, it cracked open to reveal Elena's deep brown eyes.

'Diana-?' Then she opened the door. 'Come in, it's cold.' She smiled. Diana smiled too-

If she'd been a pure blooded vampire, Elena had just invited her in... bad news.

But Diana wasn't here to kill her, she was there to talk. Stefan was a vampire? His brother Damon? She had to know about it...

'So Elena-' she smiled, sitting down on the sofa next to her. 'How's Matt?'

Elena sighed. 'He'll be fine- it was a good job you found him when you did; the doctors said he was very lucky-'

_Yeah, I bet he had been._

Elena frowned. 'Why are you here-?' but then her mobile went off, and she looked at the name of the person calling. 'Stefan.' She said apologetically. Diana nodded for her to answer it.

Elena moved into the other room, but Diana could hear every word.

_Are you with Diana?_

_Yeah, why-? Whats wrong?_

_Elena- get out. Shes the vampire. There's something different about her._

Elena didn't answer, she just ended the call, and Diana could hear her furious heatbeat. As Elena turned, she gasped when she was facing Diana, who smiled.

'Everything ok?'

She nodded, putting the phone away and smiling. 'Yeah, sure.' Diana frowned. 'You're lying.' Elena froze. 'What?' She just said, but Diana just tilted her head.

'I said, you're lying.'

Elena laughed. 'What are you on about-?' Diana rolled her eyes. 'Hell, you look more nervous than a rabbit in headlights...' she looked thoughtful. 'Or faced by a vampire.'

The long brown haired girl froze yet again. 'I- You're-?' Diana sighed. 'Before you freak out to that vampy BF of yours, and his dick of a brother, hear me out yeah?'

Elena was just silent, watching the new vampire with careful, cautious eyes.

She nodded, and Diana smiled. 'Good! That's better-' she walked into the living room again and sat on the sofa. She heard Elena's heartbeat again, and knew that she was contemplating on running.

'I don't bite.' Diana called, which made Elena sigh, then walk in, sitting down next to her, not relaxing.

Diana sighed. 'Are Stefan and Damon the only vampire's in town?' Elena nodded, eyes careful. Diana nodded. 'Oh- Caroline is isn't she? No human could have a gob on them like her.' Elena was silent, then she nodded and asked. 'What do you want?'

Diana shrugged. 'I just moved here thanks- getting to know the neighborhood before they kill me.'

Elena frowned. 'But-?'

_'Elena!'_

Stefan appeared in the doorway, glaring at Diana. 'If you've-!' he said, eyes narrowed in anger. Elena was still frowning. 'Hang on Stefan-' she just said, and he frowned. 'What?' Elena was still frowning. 'How do you know Damon?'

Diana frowned for a start, then scowled. 'He freaking stabbed me! That's all I know!' Elena was frowning again. 'You've never met before?' Diana scowled. 'If I had, I'd have killed him before he could try with me!'

Stefan and Elena were frowning- they both knew of Bonnie's ability, but... she'd never been wrong before like that. Diana had never met him...

So how were they connected-?

Diana stood up now.

'Look- I don't wish you all harm- like I said; me and my mom moved here... I don't exactly wanna maKe enemies...' her eyes lingered on Stefan, who was watching her through unfathomable eyes.

She walked out the house, and Stefan let her.

'You think she was telling the truth?' Elena asked him as he walked forwards. He had a curious look upon his face. 'You know what... I have a really weird feeling she is.' He frowned now.

'It's like I know her from somewhere...'

Elena remembered what she's said- moved with her mother. Stefan raised an eyebrow. 'I know what you're thinking off- her mother?'

Elena laughed, grabbing her coat.

'Time to go house hunting.'

* * *

The house wasn't hard to find, and they knocked. It opened immediately to reveal a tall young woman with long auburn hair and deep chocolate brown eyes. She nodded at the pair, especially Stefan.

'Stefan Salvatore?' She mused, leaning against the doorframe. 'I wondered when you'd come.'

Stefan frowned. 'I was expected?' The woman chuckled. 'I'm Macy, no doubt here about Diana?' Elena nodded. 'Is it true? Is she really-?'

She nodded, folding her arms. 'Yeah, it's true alright.' Stefan chuckled. 'Her father is a vampire?'

Macy grinned. 'Oh yeah.' Stefan felt shock at that- it was just... impossible. Elena was of the same mind.

'But thats-?' She started, and Macy finished with. 'Impossible? I thought so. But heres the evidence- Diana is very real.'

Stefan shook his head. 'Who is her father?'

But Elena suddenly had a thought... an insane thought; Bonnie's vision, Macy knew of Stefan... then there was the only person that fit the bill... fit the clues...

'Damon?' Elena gasped, and Stefan's head snapped to her, a look of shock upon his face as he added two and two together too.

Macy's smile widened.

'Hello uncle Stefan (!)'

* * *

**Well! Looks like the truth is out now! Of course- Damon is gonna deny it *shakes head* stupid vamp lmao! Next up soon! Thanks for the massive hits/faves:D didn't think anyone would be interested! X Nic**


	5. Truth Will Out

Stefan and Elena were speechless, but then Stefan finally managed to get out.

'She's-?'

Macy nodded, arms folding tighter. 'He is her father- and he won't accept it. Well, he thinks I'm lying.' She shrugged. 'He just annoys the crap outta me.'

Elena raised an eyebrow now- Damon had a child-? That seemed... impossible, but they all knew his antics and charms.

She'd fallen for them at times. She couldn't deny it.

Macy sighed now, opening the door further. 'Look- we just moved here ok? We don't want no trouble.' Stefan had to laugh at that. 'Macy... Diana attacked a friend of ours. He's in hospital...'

Again, she sighed, nodding her head. 'Diana's a bit volatile at times...' she met Stefans eyes. 'Like her father.'

Elena groaned as she and Stefan drove back to hers. She was staring out the window into the darkness, Diana on her mind.

No wonder she'd looked so familiar...

Stefan sighed now, and Elena said. 'What if she's just like him-? We can't kill her.' Stefan didn't speak or answer that- Diana was his niece, family, and if they truly had to kill her, no alternative... he'd never forgive himself.

* * *

As they pulled up in front of Elena's house, they saw a figure standing in front of the door, arms folded. Damon. As they got out, he walked forwards, eyes dark.

'Did she spin you the same lies?' He demanded of them, stopping dead, eyes never faltering once. Elena frowned. 'Damon... she wasn't lying.'

Damon laughed now, shaking his head a little. 'How can she be my daughter? Vampires can't have kids!' Stefan raised an eyebrow. 'Well, theres no proof in the matter if we can or not.' Damon snorted, then nodded at Elena. 'Get researching then (!)'

Elena scowled now, folding her arms. 'Well, ask Alaric, I'm sure he knows something.' Damon snorted. 'I don't need to read that moronic sparkly disco ball bible!' he threw his hands in the air. 'Cover me in glitter! I assure you I don't sparkle!'

Stefan just shook his head- his brother was in denial. It was clear.

'Damon... just accept it- Diana is your daughter.' He snorted again. 'I'm too young to be a father!' Elena smirked now. 'You're over 145.'

Damon, beaten now, just sulked, then took of before any of them could wise crack again.

Elena and Stefan just sighed- this was going to be a hard one to put back together.

* * *

Diana pushed the front door open, scowling.

Macy poked her head around the corner of the door. 'Hey, good day?' Diana shrugged a little, then walked up the stairs. Macy felt and heard the bedroom door slam.

She sighed, sitting back down on the sofa.

She was gonna freak when she found out just who daddy dearest was.

Diana was lying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling with dark sapphire eyes, thinking.

Just because she was a half human, half vampire, it didn't mean she had to be cooped up inside at night.

She smiled, then pulled out her phone, texting Elena.

_Hey, wanna meet up at the Grill at 7? Stefan can come as well if he wants- don't worry, I'm not gonna bite ya head off._

Diana chuckled at the end line, waiting for the reply.

* * *

Elena stared at the message, a plan forming in her head- Damon needed to meet Diana properly... and Diana had to find out who he was exactly...

She chewed her lip for a moment, then dialed Stefan's number

_Everything ok? _Was his greeting.

Elena sighed, then chuckled.

'How do you fancy setting Diana and Damon up?'

Stefan was silent for a moment, then sighed. Don't you think thats a little dangerous?' Elena groaned. 'Oh come on! We've gotta try.'

Again, silence, but then he groaned in defeat.

'Lets do it.'

* * *

Elena was sat in the Grill by herself- Damon wasn't answering his phine, so Stefan had gone to uhh... make casual coversation and lure him here.

Good luck (!)

'Hello Elena.'

Elena's head snapped up when she heard that voice. It was Diana. She was stood before her with a long, royal blue dress on, her long ebony hair was flowing freely over the jacket she was wearing to cover her shoulders. Elena nodded. 'Hello Diana.'

She sat opposite, glancing towards the door, as if she was suspicious as to why Stefan wasn't there.

Elena caught on.

'Oh, he'll be here in a moment.' She told her with a half smile. Diana frowned. 'What are you up to?' Elena frowned. 'What?' Diana chuckled, her fathers eyes narrowed. 'I know for a fact Steffy would never let you around me alone.'

Elena frowned now, but before she could say anything, a figure stepped up that was the guy himself.

'Everything ok?' Stefan asked, keeping an eye on Diana- who noticed and scowled. 'You think I'm gonna go beserk?' She smirked. 'How about I just stand on the pool table and yell "I'm a vampire!"'

_'Now, that would be very stupid.'_

Diana folded her arms, scowling, to see Damon.

Diana then said in distaste. 'What do you want freak of the week?' Damon raised an eyebrow.

If she truly was his daughter... it was showing. She had his attitude, but was it Macy's? But then he caught sight of her eyes.

And froze- they were... that was impossible...

He turned around and walked out, making Diana frown; what was the dicks problem already?

Stefan sighed, then followed him out.

Damon didn't go far, but he was furious- Stefan didn't have a clue as to why; his brother would have usually been somewhere far away by now.

'Hey- whats the big deal.' He scowled at his older brother. Damon snorted. 'Oh, family issues, nothing you should concern your ass about.'

Stefan raised an eyebrow. 'Would this have anything to do with Diana being your daughter?'

Damons eyes flashed dangerously now, and he snarled at Stefan. 'I should've known you'd stick your nose where it doesn't belong.' Stefan scoffed. 'Are you really gonna try that? As well as denying all this?'

Damons eyes narrowed now. 'I'm not denying anything actually.'

Stefan smirked, then almost yelled.

'Then get your sorry ass in there and tell Diana you're her father!'

_'Oh no need, she heard it all.'_

The brothers heads snapped around to see Diana, standing before them with a stony look upon her face, arms folded.

She scowled now, then asked.

'You're my dad?'

* * *

**Oops! Looks like Damons in for it now! Thanks for the massive hits! Reviews much loved! Would love to hear what you think about how this fic is going- my first Vampire Diaries one. Thanks! X Nic**


	6. Family Knows Best?

Diana stared, an eyebrow raised.

What a mad freaking joke (!)

Damon scoffed. 'No!' Stefan rolled his eyes now, then looked at Diana. 'Look- it's really gonna-'

_'Are you my dad?'_

Dianas sharp voice sliced through Stefans voice. They all looked at Damon, Elena included now she'd arrived. He groaned. 'Fine! Whatever! I am! Happy now?' Diana looked as if she was frozen on the spot, her face expressionless.

But then she moved, and was gone faster than the boys could grab her.

Elena threw up her arms, glaring at Damon. 'Well done (!)' She snarled, glaring at him. Damon scoffed, looking mildly surprised. 'You think this is _my _fault Little Miss Perfect?' Elena shook her head. 'She's your _daughter _Damon... that oughta count for something.'

Damon laughed. 'She was the one that ran off. Not me, remember?'

Stefan stepped in before things started escalating.

'Look-' he said, turning to his brother. 'Just go talk to her, ok? It wont hurt.'

Damon scoffed. 'I've got other things to be doing.' he turned away, and was gone too. Elena sighed, then looked up at Stefan, eyes worried. 'You think he'll really talk to her?'

Stefan sighed, looking after the pair, knowing that Diana was just as volatile as her father...

'I hope so.'

* * *

Damon was stood outside Macys house, hoping he wasn't going to regret what he was going to do... He glanced at the tree, then jumped up onto its branch next to Dianas room. He peered in, feeling alot like that Twilight dick.

No wonder the dick got kicks from doing this (!) Perverted excuse for a vampire.

He could see Diana, and it shocked him a little to see she cried blood- she really was a hybrid.

But then she looked up, her dark sapphire eyes narrowed at the spy. Damon saw her bare her fangs at him, then, before he could even react, which shocked him if he was being honest, Diana came smashing through the window into him, knocking him out the tree.

'Let me go you crazy bitch!' He growled, but was pinned down against the tree trunk- Diana was alot stronger than she should be.

She snarled now. 'Do you really want your head ripped of? No? Well leave me alone!'

Damon glared up into her eyes- the same as his, then smirked. 'Go on the.' He just said. 'Do it.'

Diana was taken aback, and that moment of hesitation was all Damon needed- he grabbed her and slammed her into the tree instead. She fought, but Damon held her. When she calmed down enough, he tightened his grip around her wrists and hissed.

'What the hell is your problem?'

Dianas eyes grew wide in surprise at that. She scoffed out. 'Problem? You're my problem daddy-o!' Damon frowned. 'You're my kid- ya can't stop me from being curious.' Diana raised an eyebrow, eyes narrowed mind.

'Hello? You're my dad... and I just found out!'

Damon laughed. 'Well you're a bitch.'

Diana smirked now. 'And you're a dick.'

Damon chuckled even more now, then said. 'Well... it seems were at a bit of a stalemate.' Diana shrugged, not saying anything, but did feel a little jolt when Damon let her go, backing of with his arms folded. He sighed now.

'Look- I know I wasn't in your life before now...'

He groaned, knowing he was going to regret this later.

'But I wanna be in it now hmm?'

Diana blinked in shock and surprise- her father actually... well, getting to know her father was...

She really did want it.

Diana actually felt herself smile a little.

Everything was really going to change now...

But for better or worse?

* * *

**Yes, shorter than usual, but its a quick update before xmas. Thanks for the 2000 hits etc! Means alot! and the faves really inspire me. Thanks! Have a happy Christmas! x Nic**


	7. Ebony&Ivory

Diana was sat on her bed, staring out the window with her ankles crossed.

New town... new school...

New father...

A knock on the window made her look up to see the man himself. Diana rolled her eyes, then got up and opened the window. 'It's freaking cold! Get in before mom realizes.'

Damon raised an eyebrow. 'Come on then already...' he smirked. 'Can't hang around all day- literally.'

Diana sighed, then said. 'Come in.'

Damon lent forwards... then, to both their surprise, it was like he met an invisible wall, knocking him backwards of his perch. Diana leaned out the window, looking down with a laugh at him sat on the grass, scowling up at his daughter, who wouldn't stop laughing.

He went back up the tree, then tested the window again, more carefully this time.

Why hadn't it worked-?

Oh yeah... she was half vampy...

Diana realized too, then giggled. 'Mom's the only one who can let you in.' Damon rolled his eyes- oh what fun (!) An incredibly pissed of ex with his undead daughter.

The training wheels were off now... literally.

Diana sighed, then said, taking pity on him. 'Hang on a moment-' she went to her wardrobe and pulled out her favorite coat and heeled leather boots. Then she returned to the window and shoved past him, landing neatly, going.

'I need a damn drink.'

* * *

At the Grill, Elena looked up to the door, causing Stefan to frown at her surprised expression, then looked around and raised an eyebrow himself.

Diana... walking in with his brother.

They walked over, and Diana sat down opposite. They all looked up at Damon, who was still standing, a frown darkening his face and dark sapphire eyes, then sat down.

Stefan smirked at him and went. 'Hello Daddy (!)' Damon smiled sarcastically, then got up again, heading to the bar.

Diana rolled her eyes as he left and sat on the stool instead.

Elena was curious now. 'How did you get him-?'

Diana shrugged, getting up to get a drink herself. 'He's like a dog- ya gotta train him.' Stefan snorted with laughter, and Elena managed one too.

His daughter for sure.

'What's up grumpy?' Diana asked, sitting next to him. Damon took a swig, then set it down. 'Nothing, everything's just peachy (!)' Diana frowned. 'Oh yeah-? Then how come you look more pissed off than a skunk with a cork up its-'

_'How did a skunk get bought into this?'_

Diana scoffed. 'Because your attitude stinks! That's why _Daddy!'_

Damon stared, an eyebrow raised at his daughters narrowed eyes... his eyes...

He groaned, then got up, heading back over to the pair watching in silence. Damon sat down, scowling to himself once more. Diana sat next to him, then patted his arm going.

'There there (!) That wasn't so hard.'

He glared again.

'So Diana-' Stefan asked not too long after. 'What's it like being-?'

Diana nodded. 'Half vampire? Not too different to yourselves actually.'

Elena asked tentatively. 'Do you... you know...' she grimaced. 'Drink blood?' Damon looked up now, mildly interested. Diana sighed.

'I don't have to. I live on human food mostly... but it's like a drug that you can't get off, no matter how much therapy...' she shrugged, taking a sip from her drink. 'Yes I do, but not constantly.'

'And the sun?'

Diana looked at her father, then reached to her neck and showed them all the heart shaped lapis hanging from a silver chain.

'Yes and no-' she looked at Elena. 'Imagine a very bright sunny day without sunglasses, how itts both kinda painful and annoying... it's like that, but it doesn't damage me...'

She smirked at Damon. 'I'm impervious to vervain, it doesn't sting one bit.' She laughed now. 'I'm Wonderwoman- vamp style.'

Damon snorted. 'Yeah? You can't have everything.'

Diana raised an eyebrow, then bared her fangs at the trio. Elena looked startled- she even had the fangs...

What the hell was she-?

Then Dianas phone went off and she rolled her eyes, knowing who it would be- her mom.

'Yes?'

_'Diana Jayne Wolfe where are you?'_

Diana covered the speaker, grimacing at the trio, then smirked and shoved it into Damons hand, he glared and tried to shove it back, which worked in the end.

'I'll be home later.'

_'Now!'_

The call ended, and once again Diana rolled her eyes and got up, going. 'See you later.' to the others, then walked through the door and vanished.

Damon watched her go with a curious look on his face... and a strange idea in his head.

* * *

Macy was sat on the sofa watching Come dine with me, her heart heavy- Diana was getting much to difficult to keep under control...

Then a knock sounded upon the front door. She frowned, looking up at the time- it was just gone midnight, and Diana was fast asleep. Macy got up, straightening her hair hurriedly as she went in case it was someone important.

But she was surprised when she saw Damon stood there, the light snow falling into his hair, mixing ebony with ivory.

'What do you want?' Macy asked, opening the door further, knowing he couldn't come in.

Damon sighed. 'Look Mace- I'm...' He groaned, rolling his eyes, then got it out before it stuck in his throat. 'I'm sorry.'

Macy blinked in shock- the last thing she'd ever imagined was Damon telling her sorry.

'Why?' She asked quietly, her own eyes fixed upon his shadowy own. He shook his head. 'Doesn't matter actually.' Then turned away and walked into the increasingly heavy snowfall, vanishing.

Macy watched him go with unfathomable eyes...

* * *

**Well, next update(: finally gonna start getting interesting now! Hope you guys like it (No reviews in like forever, so I don't know:( hope so.) Next up soon! Happy Boxing day lmao! X Nic**


	8. 5 Minuets To Midnight

Diana was sat in History, her eyes closing as the boredom took over.

God... this guy, this cute guy- Mr. Saltzman was so damn boring, going on about the First World War. Diana closed her eyes, and not a moment later, she heard a throat being cleared, and when she opened them and looked up to see Saltzman staring down at her with a raised eyebrow.

'Am I boring you, Miss. Wolfe?'

Diana sat up, then smiled. 'Yeah you are.'

Saltzman blinked in surprise- he hadn't been expecting such a reply. 'Would you like to take this lesson?' He offered with his eyebrow still raised. Diana smiled and stood up, pulling her mobile out.

'Love to Saltz, but I've got things to do.'

Then, to the class- which included Elena and Stefan, and Alarics utter amazement... she walked out without looking back once.

Elenas eyes were wide as she turned to Stefan and said in a hushed voice. 'Did I just see that-?' Stefan nodded, then raised his hand. Alaric looked over, and Stefan asked. 'May I be excused for a moment please?' Alaric nodded, then turned back to his class, a little disgruntled.

* * *

_'You can't keep doing this Diana!'_

Diana scoffed, walking down the corridor to her locker. 'What are you gonna do Uncle Stefan-?' She started, but then smirked. 'Tell my dad?'

Stefan groaned. 'Look- Mr. Saltzman; Alaric, he knows about the whole vampire crap.'

Diana froze, halfway pushing her books back in the locker, rather forcefully if truth be told. Then she turned to her uncle. 'Everything?' She asked with narrowed, suspicious eyes. Stefan sighed, then nodded.

'Yes.'

Diana closed the cold metal door, then turned away, smiling.

'Maybe I should introduce myself then?'

Stefan knew what she was on about, and scowled. 'Dia-'

_'Don't you dare "Diana" me!"_

She was gone before Stefan could get another word out.

Something had to be done... and soon really...

* * *

Alaric sighed, scribbling through a paragraph of wrong answers, then put his pen down, staring at the ceiling. It was everything... Isobel, the vampires... maybe he was going mad in his old age (!)

But even he jumped a little when he looked directly ahead to find Diana stood before his desk, that smile upon her face.

'Please don't do that!' He said, putting a hand on his chest.

Diana laughed, folding her arms. 'Why Ric? Though you were used to vampires by now?'

Alaric froze, looking up at the teenager. 'Vampires?' He laughed, trying to make the idea sound faintly ridiculous, but Diana wasn't smiling.

'Stefan says you know about it all hmm?' She said, pulling up a chair to the front, then putting her feet on the desk. Alaric looked at them for a moment, then looked back at the girl.

'So you know huh?' He asked, sitting back.

Diana smiled again. 'Of course-' and that smile turned into a fanged grin. Alarics hand shot for the draw, but Diana was there in a flash. 'Tut tut- naughty teacher.' She smiled.

Alaric's eyes narrowed. 'I'm full of vervain... you won't touch me.'

Diana cocked her head, an eyebrow raised. 'Vervain? Boohoo- thats for real vampires, not halfs.'

Alaric understood- half vampire-?

Then all he felt was Diana clamp down on his neck, the vervain not affecting her one bit.

_'Diana!'_

Alaric felt Diana being pulled off him, then looked up to see her being slammed into the wall by Damon, who now had the upper hand and had his hand on her throat, keeping her pinned to the wall.

'What the hell do you think you're doing?' He hissed, dark sapphire eyes narrowed. Diana put her hands on his arms, trying to push him of, but it was no use. So she just snarled.

'Piss off!'

Alaric watched Damon growl, and was a little confused- Damon was being... much more, uhh... nicer than he usually would be in a situation like this.

'Sorry!' Diana yelled at Alaric, then looked at Damon, eyes narrowed herself. 'Now let _down!'_

Damon let her drop, then snarled down. 'You are seriously pushing your luck young lady- I really wouldn't try that again.'

Diana looked up, eyes narrowed.

Damon walked over to Alaric, then pointed to his neck. 'You should, uhh... get something on that.' He snuck round to the desk and stole Alarics glass of whiskey, draining it in one. As he lowered it, he nodded to Diana and finished his sentence.

'You wouldn't want the little bloodsucker back for a second go.'

Alaric frowned at Diana as she stood up. 'And just how old are you?' He asked. Diana shrugged. 'Seventeen, why? I'm not an old fart like Damon here-'

She vanished.

Damon sighed. 'You have no idea what a handful that girl is... and you should meet her mother! Of course- the fathers the coolest.' He grinned at the end, then walked to the door.

'Do you know the parents?'

Damon stopped, hand on the handle, then turned. 'Uh yeah.' He answered. Alaric sighed. 'Are they aware-?

_'Oh they're very aware.'_

Alaric nodded, then sighed. 'I have to talk to them- the mother or the father at least.'

Damon started his smile again, then took his hand of the handle and sat down on the seat Diana had vacated.

Alaric raised an eyebrow. 'Have you finally gone insane?'

Damon grinned, folding his arms and saying.

'Hey- you wanted to talk to the parents.'

Alaric groaned, suddenly realizing just how Diana was familiar... her eyes, the exact shade of...

'You're Dianas father-?'

Damon sighed in fake weariness. 'Guilty.'

Alaric just shook his head incredulously.

What was the world coming to-?

* * *

**And... next chapter! Well, Alaric got a nasty midnight surprise as well as shock. Next up very soon! Thanks for the reviews and massive hits! X Nic**


	9. Party Plans

When "Parents evening" was over, Diana went to the Grill, in desperate need of a glass of Baileys.

She sighed, gazing down into its soft creamy contents, staring at her reflection. Then she heard someone sit down next to her, and looked up to see Caroline, who was grinning as usual.

_Oh no..._

'Hey Diana! How are you? Not seen you for ages! Hows your mom? What-?'

_She never shut up..._

Diana sighed, then smiled back. 'Hey, I'm good ta...' then sighed. 'Why is everyone I know a vampire?'

Caroline froze, her eyes wide. Diana chuckled at her taken aback expression.

'Surely you could tell?' Diana said, raising her glass to her lips. Caroline chuckled nervously, silence had fallen at last, then.

'Are you?'

Diana nodded. 'Moms human, dad's a vamp.'

Caroline gasped. 'That sounds... so mad! How could that happen? Does your mom know who he-?'

Diana growled as the questions started up again. 'One, yes mom knows, two, yes she knows who he is, three, my dad is Damon Salvatore.'

The glass Caroline was holding shattered in her grip. 'Did you just say... Damon-?' She asked, her blonde hair quivering from a whole range of emotions.

Diana nodded. 'Mmhmm, and Stefan's my uncle.'

Caroline got over the shock quicker than you could say Vampire.

'Your mom's mad.' She just said, eyes still wide. Diana laughed, then nodded. 'Hell yeah, agreed.' Caroline shook her head, shoving it to one side.

'Never mind the fact that your Renesmee-'

Dianas eyebrow rose.

'-How about you help me organize the Winter Wonderland Ball?'

Diana set her glass down, then frowned. 'The what?'

Caroline groaned. 'I forgot you were new... every year at Christmas we have a great big party...' she grinned. 'And this year, I'm in charge of organizing it!'

Diana understood now, then smiled genuinely for the first time in a while.

'Sure thing- I'd love to!'

Caroline clapped her hands twice, then said. 'Right, meeting after school, my house, yeah?'

Diana did a mock salute. 'Yes Miss!'

Caroline laughed, then said. 'We totally have to go shopping for our dresses together- the sales are on at-'

_Yep, she never shut up..._

Diana nodded, smiling in a kinda strained way. 'Sure thing!'

Caroline left... at last.

_'Having fun?'_

Diana turned back to the seat Caroline had vacated to see her father.

She grinned. 'I was until now.'

Damon smiled sarcastically, then chuckled. 'You missed out something the other day.'

Diana raised an eyebrow. 'And what would that be?' Damons lip curled up. 'Can you compel?' Diana raised the eyebrow up further, then smirked.

'Yes, thank you very much.'

Damon actually looked mildly surprised at that. He nodded. 'Get me a free Scotch while you're at it?'

Diana rolled her eyes, then called for the bartender, then grinned sweetly, looking into his eyes. 'WKD Blue and double Scotch please.'

The bartender blinked, looking blank, then bustled around getting them, then handing them to the pair, free of charge.

Damon nodded, impressed as he raised the glass. 'Not too shabby Dee.'

Diana scowled. 'Dee? Shut up Damo.'

Damon scowled. 'Very original (!)'

Diana laughed, finishing of her bottle already, getting up.

'Oh I know.'

* * *

The next day, Diana was sat opposite Caroline as she twittered on about the Snow Ball... or whatever it was called.

Oh yeah- Winter Wonderland Ball.

Diana nodded. 'Are we having it here?'

Caroline shook her head, rifling through leaflets. 'No, were having it at the Lockwood Mansion.'

Diana frowned. 'Lockwood?' Caroline nodded. 'Yep, I managed to talk Tyler into it...' she frowned. 'He said as long as I stopped talking on and on... he'd help get it arranged...' She looked at Diana, frowning.

'I don't talk too much do I?'

Diana held back a snort as she said, trying not to sound sarcastic.

'Of course not (!)'

Caroline was silent for a moment, then shook her head, pulling the notepad towards her with, to Dianas mind, a look that was certain to keep her here well into the night.

Vampires (!)

* * *

The next few days were... um... manic. Caroline, with or without her improved speed, was running around faster than the eye could follow inside her living room, making Dianas head spin as she literally blurred past.

_'Caroline for goodness sake sit down!'_

Caroline stopped dead, then smiled nervously. Oh, er... I got carried away with myself.'

Diana nodded, laughing a little. 'Yeah... I think you did Little Miss Perfect Vampire.' Caroline giggled. 'That sounded so fitting.'

Diana shook her head, then sighed. Caroline was so...

Enthusiastic was a little too much of an understatement.

* * *

Later, before Diana could protest, she was very nearly shoved into Carolines car, driving to the nearest shop that specialized in dresses. Just before they went in, Caroline stopped her, bubbling out.

'Now, the dress _has _to be blue. Girls in blue, guys in white.'

Diana raised an eyebrow.

'Guys in white? That's pretty brave.'

Caroline laughed, pushing the door open.

* * *

_'How about this one? I totally love the way it flows.'_

Diana sighed for the hundredth time, looking at the next dress Caroline had on- a sky blue one with a kind of wrap wedding design to it.

She nodded, smiling.

'That ones really nice- you should get it.'

Caroline turned 360 in the mirror, gazing at her reflection, then grinned. 'I think I will.'

Diana very nearly let out a sigh of relief.

_'Oooh-!'_

_What now..._

Diana looked up to see Caroline holding up another dress- long flowing length,strapless and princess style.

It was the same color as her eyes, and dead cute.

Diana took it, smiling.

That didn't take as long as Carolines did... thank goodness (!)

With just a few more days to go, she knew it was going to fly by.

Or in her case- blur past.

* * *

**Well, looks like Carolines doing what she dies best- annoying lmao! Ooh, so a party eh? We all know something, one way or the other happens at these parties... hmm... Next up soon! Thanks for the reviews! X Nicola**


	10. Walking In A Winter Wonderland

Diana was growling, yanking up the zip on her dress.

It was before the Ball, and she had to be there earlier for the final preparations. Her mother had gone out on a job interview- she did painting for a living, and someone was interested in her work at the moment.

Then the bell went just as she managed to zip it up. Diana frowned, wondering who it could be. She plodded along the landing and down the stairs.

'Oh, hello Elena.'

She smiled. 'Hey, I was thinking maybe we could do each others hair and stuff?' She held up the bag with her own dress in.

Diana was surprised- the last thing she was expecting was that. She didn't think Elena liked her much, especially since she was Damons daughter.

'Sure-' she said, pushing the door further open and Elena walked in, then said. 'I love your dress, it matches your eyes.' Diana chuckled. 'Cheers. Why don't ya put yours on, then we can get on with the curling and stuff?'

Elena smiled, then said. 'Thank you.'

Diana stood before the mirror, staring at her reflection- her eyes looked so damn tired! So, sneaking a look around the corner- the door was still shut, she went back into her room and took the glass of red from behind the curtains, draining it in one. Then returned back to the mirror.

There, much better.

_'What do you think?'_

Diana turned to see Elena in her bright sapphire dress that fell to the floor in a cascade- like a waterfall. She smiled. 'It's lovely!' Elena grinned, then said. 'Here- sit down and I'll do your hair.' Diana sat.

'So?' Elena asked after a moments curling. Diana frowned. 'What?'

Elena sighed. 'What's it like having Damon as a father?'

Diana was silent for a moment, then said. 'Well... not as bad as you'd think actually. He does care... to a certain extent.'

Elena was silent for a second too, then said. 'It must be annoying- he annoys me.'

Diana laughed. 'He has a gift for it, doesnt he?' Elena sighed. 'Could be worse I suppose.' Diana chuckled darkly. 'Just how?'

Elena couldn't answer that to be honest.

When all the hair was curled on both girls, Diana picked up her midnight blue clutch and stuck her phone inside. Then there was a beep outside.

Diana sighed. 'That'll be Caroline. You know how...'

'Enthusiastic she is?' Elena offered with a laugh. Diana nodded, switching the lights off, then grinned.

'Let's party!'

* * *

When they got there, Caroline was still fussing over the amount of glitter on the tables, saying it looked more like a five year olds birthday.

But as everyone started to arrive, she couldn't moan anymore. Girls in blue, guys- to everyones amusement, were in white. What made Diana laugh the most til then, was seeing Stefan in a white suit, scowling at Caroline for the dress code.

'Don't you look... different Uncle Stefan?' Diana smirked, prodding his bow tie. He smiled sarcastically. 'Wait until you see Damon then.'

Diana nearly choked on her wine. 'He's coming?' He sighed. 'Unfortunately.' Diana was smirking.

'Now this I've gotta see!'

_'Right! Get your backsides to the top table now!'_

They all jumped as Caroline suddenly piped up with, scowling.

'Yes Ma'am.' Diana said under her voice, scowling.

Elena was talking to Bonnie now, who'd finally turned up, and had just been told the news on just who Diana was. Diana knew that not from hearing it, but the shocked look she was given by the girl.

The she felt a tap on her shoulder, and knew who it'd be. She turned, smirking to see Damon, indeed in his white suit and scowling. Diana laughed. 'Hello there Daddy. Don't we look dashing?'

Damon smiled sarcastically, but still managed to get out. 'You look nice too.' Diana raised an eyebrow. 'Wow, that was almost nice (!)' Damon rolled his eyes. 'Grow up already.' Diana laughed. 'You're over 100, and you still need to.' She smirked. 'Be warned now- I'm making you dance with me later.'

Damon groaned. 'Then I'll go on a massacre. Agreed?'

Diana sighed, shaking her head, but moved off without saying anything.

* * *

_'Diana! Come over here!'_

She looked around to see Caroline beckoning, stood beside two guys.

'Yes?' She asked, stopping in front of them. She recognized one of the white clad guys as Matt... the guy she'd umm... oh well. But she didn't know the other, and...

He had a strange air about him. Diana didn't know what to think. Was he a vampire-? Or something else.

Caroline grinned. 'You know Matt, and this is Tyler Lockwood.'

It was the guy she didn't know. Tyler eh? Hmm...

'Feeling better?' She asked Matt, who chuckled sheepishly. 'Yeah... thanks for finding me when you did.' Diana smiled. 'My pleasure Matt.'

* * *

Damon raised an eyebrow at his daughter as she started chatting to Matt and Tyler. He was even more pissed off when Tyler asked Diana to dance. He scowled- no deadbeat dog was going to dance with _his _kid. Not on his watch.

He walked up to the dancing pair, then prodded Tyler, going. 'Don't you have a tail to chase after?' He told him, eyebrow raised. Tyler scowled, but walked off.

'What did you mean by that?' Diana asked as he took up dancing stance with her. 'Ahh, nothing.' He shrugged. 'Just the Big Bad Wolf, that's all.'

Diana froze. 'Are you saying he's a werewolf-?'

Damon looked impressed. 'You catch on fast, don't you?' Diana grinned. 'Wonder where I get it from (?)' Damon pretended to looks stumped, then said. 'I have no idea (!)'

Diana sighed. 'But in all seriousness- is he a wolf?' Damon sighed too. 'Yes, and his bite is worse than his bark.' Diana groaned. 'Damo... shut it with the dog jokes.'

Damon raised an eyebrow. 'Oh? I wasn't the one going red _Dee.'_

Diana scowled, then pulled away. 'What the fudge-? God you get on my nerves! You _and _that shitty suit!' She grabbed a glass of red wine and chucked it at him. Damon looked down at his suit, then said with a sigh.

'Do you know how much that cost me? Obviously not. Brilliant move (!)'

Diana turned away, going. 'I'm starting to wish I'd never met you!'

Elena and Stefan watched Diana storm off with a swish of her dress, then looked at Damon, who just glanced at them and shrugged like it wasn't his fault.

* * *

Outside, Diana stalked over to a bench, then sat down upon it, swearing under her breath, not noticing the other person on there.

'Are you ok?' He asked as Diana pulled her heels of and threw them, eyes narrowed. She turned to see a young man with black hair in a white suit- nice mix (!)

'Oh, sorry.' Diana hastily said, getting up, feeling the damp grass between her toes. What a good time to throw her shoes away...

'Hey, you're Diana right?' The boy asked with a frown. Diana turned. 'Uhhuh, that's me. Who are you?' The boy chuckled. 'I'm Jeremy, Elenas brother.'

That caught Dianas attention. 'Oh, yeah, I've heard of you.' Jeremy laughed. 'You look a little pissed of Diana. Anything I can do to help?'

Diana chuckled, grabbing her heels and putting them back on. 'Nah, but thanks anyway...' then she remembered she'd gotten a lift with Elena and groaned. Jeremy frowned. 'Sure you don't need a lift?' Diana laughed. 'Are you a mind reader?' Jeremy looked thoughtful. 'Last time I looked, I wasn't.' He nodded to a car in the lot. 'So- that lift?'

Diana smiled.

'Thank you very much.'

* * *

**Well, Diana is finally getting more and more into the life of Mystic Falls! At last lmao! Now, lets hope she doesn't munch on Jeremy on the way back. Next up soon! Reviews much loved! X Nic**


	11. Disapointments

As Diana got into the passenger side of the car, she pulled out her phone, checking it for no reason.

She sighed as they pulled out of the lot. Jeremy frowned. 'Sure there's nothing wrong?'

Diana smiled again, but rather forced this time mind. 'I'm good... just family crap.'

Jeremy chuckled. 'Family eh? Where would you be without them hmm?' Diana laughed now. 'You have no idea... my dad's such damn bloodsucker.'

Jeremy laughed again. 'I know a few that'd love to sink their fangs in me too.' Diana laughed too- it was so easy cracking vampire jokes with this guy. Then again, he was Elenas brother... maybe he knew about it all...

Well, she wasn't exactly going to ask like that.

When they reached her house from the directions Diana gave Jeremy, the car was stopped just outside.

'Thanks so much.' Diana grinned, reaching for the handle. Jeremy smiled too. 'Uhh, it was my pleasure. See you at school I guess.' Diana felt herself smiling again, then got out.

She felt herself turning a little to look back once, but the car was already gone.

Least there were hotties in this town! That was a relief big time.

* * *

Inside, Macy poked her head around the door, frowning. 'You're back early.' Diana sighed, putting her clutch down on the sofa, then sinking onto it herself, then saying wearily. 'Dad played up didn't he...'

Macy groaned, rolling her eyes, then sat down beside her daughter, putting an arm around her shoulder. 'Sorry baby...' she sighed. Diana shrugged. 'What else was I expecting? Dad of the Year award?'

Macy couldn't answer- she knew Damon very well... well enough to agree in silence.

'I know baby...'

* * *

Stefan shook his head at Damon as he untied his shoes when they'd returned to the house. Damon shrugged as he walked into the room, undoing his bow as he went, then kicking of his shoes. 'Not my fault Steffy.'

Again, Stefan shook his head.

'You're supposed to be her father!'

Damon shrugged. 'Macy was the one who got drunk first- not me...' he smiled, then shrugged again.

'Not my fault.'

Stefan shook his head. 'You just don't care do you?'

Damon pretended to look thoughtful. 'Ermm... nope.' Stefan sighed, watching his brother stalk upstairs, but still said, knowing he could hear.

'You're just pretending... You care really.'

Damon didn't respond as he pulled the red stained jacket off- courtesy of Diana, thinking.

_Who was he to say that? He didn't have kids..._

_

* * *

_

The next day at school, it was very quiet for Diana. Elena had tried on a few times to engage in conversation, but it was like Diana had switched off, deep in her thoughts. So she gave up after a while, sighing to Stefan at lunch as she passed, heading outside.

Stefan sighed. 'I think Damon's bringing her more and more down with everyday...' He shook his head. 'Poor kid.' Elena raised an eyebrow. 'You haven't got any have you?'

Stefan gave her a look that said _No!_ Very loudly.

Elena giggled, but didn't say anything else- much to Stefans relief. He might have had to shove an apple or something in her mouth to shut her up if she carried on.

* * *

Outside, Diana took her lunch of chicken and sweetcorn baguette and shake outside, then sat on the bench alone, now prodding a stray yellow corn with a sigh.

Fathers were always such letdowns... it was probably genetic.

_'Hey Diana.'_

Diana looked up to see a figure she didn't recognize for a start without the white suit on. She felt herself smiling a little. 'Hey Jer.'

Jeremy frowned, nodding to the cafeteria. 'Why are you out here alone?' Diana shrugged. 'I dunno... I'm more of a loner to be honest.' Jeremy sat down opposite, throwing a guy the basketball he'd been holding. Diana saw Tyler was there, raising an eyebrow at Jeremy, then whispering something to Matt that made him roll his eyes, then marked the guy with the ball.

Diana raised an eyebrow too- werewolf eh? Freaking mutt...

She sighed, nodding to them. 'It's one against two.' Jeremy shrugged. 'They'll survive.'

_'But will you?'_

They looked up to see Damon, who was out of white and back into black... _like some vampire _Diana thought with an internal smirk.

Jeremy frowned. 'Uhh, hi Damon.'

Damon raised an eyebrow. 'Messing with my daughter eh?'

Jeremy nearly choked at that, then looked back at Diana- her eyes, then said. 'Is he-?' Diana rolled her eyes, then said to Damon.

'Daddy... make like the bat you are and fly off... and let's hope Ozzy catches you and bites you instead. Ever watched the of Little Nicky? You have that to look forward too.'

Damon scowled. 'What a vivid imagination you have (!)' Diana smirked. 'Oh, there's plenty more where that came from.' Damon chuckled, then glanced at Jeremy, but didn't say anything else before stalking away.

Diana yelled after him. 'Go back to 1800 and find your head already! I'd say something else, but I'm not like you!'

Damon didn't answer, but just vanished.

Jeremy laughed, despite everything- _Damon had a daughter-? _The word WTF? was perfect for this moment.

Diana sighed. 'I take it you know about... it all-?' She asked. He nodded. 'Yeah, I do.' Diana laughed. 'That's a relief. I didn't want to crack anymore vampire jokes that'd make you suspicious.'

Jeremy frowned. 'So you're a-?' Diana shook her dark brown/black hair. 'Well, half really. My mom's human.' Jeremy frowned. 'She's human? And she went with Damon... is she blind?'

Diana laughed again, shaking her head.

'She must have been...'

* * *

Damon stood before the house, staring at the windows and door with a slight distaste. Then he walked forwards, raising a hand and knocking twice upon the door. When it opened, all he said to the woman he once loved. Even if it was a short time...

'Macy... we need to talk.'

* * *

**Oh, so Diana and Jeremy are getting pretty good friends. Damon's such a lil *ahem* sometimes. So what's new to be honest? Thanks for the reviews! They really keep me inspired! X Nicola**


	12. Types Of Love

Macy sighed now, folding her arms.

'About what? You've done enough damage as it is...'

Damon nodded, then groaned. 'I know, I know... but... I'm sorry.'

Macy started to shut the door, but Damon just had enough leeway to stop it before he was blocked. 'Don't you dare hut that door Macy Wolfe!' He growled, making her fiery red hair quiver in anger. 'How dare I-? You're the biggest dick I've _ever met! _And truthfully? I hate you!'

Damon didn't try to stop the door being shut in his face this time. He sighed, staring at the door with eyes that were both annoyed... and a little sad.

He turned away, anger rising in his chest. If that damn Jeremy was still around Diana... he was going to lose it.

Big time.

* * *

As school ended, Diana walked back with Jeremy, happier than she'd been in a good while- it was like Jeremy was a kind of outcast too...

Then she saw a figure up ahead that made her good mood vanish quicker than it had arrived. Damon. He was stood before them, and the wind, that was starting to pick up again, making his hair blow around as if he was made of smoke- or even a demonic spirit, which was very possible.

'Oh, look who it is!' He said in distaste at Jeremy. 'I thought I told you to get lost.'

Jeremy scowled. 'You can't tell me what to do!' He smirked, glancing at Diana. 'You're not my dad.'

Damon raised an eyebrow, then his eyes traveled down, then a slow smile crept upon his face. 'Once more- stay away... or I'll make you.'

Jeremy folded his arms in a manner of defiance. Damon sighed, shaking his head.

'You leave me no choice...'

Before even Diana could react, Damon dashed up and twisted Jereys head sharply to the left, making him collapse on the ground.

'_What the hell was that for?' _Diana yelled, falling beside him, then realized, even though she knew it really... he was dead.

'Oopsy daisy. I've done it now (!)' Damon laughed, then shrugged. 'Tell him that was a warning.'

The he was gone.

Diana actually had tears in her eyes as she stared at Jeremys fallen figure. The tears themselves were blood, which was why she never cried.

It had been years...

But the las thing she'd been expecting, was for a very loud gasp come from him as he sat up, coughing, then rubbed his neck.

'How-?' Diana asked, eyes still wide. Jeremy groaned, then held up a hand, showing Diana the ring that was there.

She realized- the ring stopped him... dying-?

So that's what Damon had meant. "Tell him that was a warning" He knew...

_But still-!_

She pulled Jeremy to his feet. He wobbled a little, but then he was fine, albiet, a little dazed. 'I'm good.' He muttered, then carried on walking.

Diana stared after him, then ran after him, which only took a second.

'Can you die?' She asked curiously as they walked towards his house. He chuckled. 'Yeah, if I'm not wearing it at the time I die.' Diana sighed. 'Oh what fun (!) I can't die- not easily anyway... and you're like a damn thing from a TV show.'

Jeremy raised an eyebrow. 'Thing from a TV show? Thanks very much (!)' Diana laughed. 'In the nicest way possible.' He chuckled again, then frowned. 'Were you crying? There's blood coming from your eyes.'

Diana jolted, then raised her hand almost like a reflex action., and rubbed it away. 'No.' She said a little too quickly. Jeremy didn't comment- Damons daughter... she probably had his temper too...

They stopped outside his house.

Diana sighed. 'Sorry about getting you... umm... killed-?'

Jeremy smiled. 'Uhhh, it's Ok, I guess...' he waved a hand. 'See? Still alive.'

Diana chuckled. 'Stay around me, and you won't be for much longer.' Jeremy raised an eyebrow, then pulled out his key going. 'Then I'll risk it. You're a good person Diana. You're nothing like your father.'

Diana couldn't answer that... he was wrong.

But the past was past...

But was it catching up with her-?

* * *

Elena heard voices and poked her head around the curtain, then half smiled, half grinned- Jeremy was standing in front of Diana, and they were both laughing. She smirked, then receded.

This was going to be fun!

* * *

Damon was sat at the bar, staring into his drink, flicking the sides, making it ring in a hollow way. He sighed- this whole Macy and Diana thing was affecting him way more than it should... he'd buried those old feelings for Macy away a long time ago...

And now, with the help of Diana, they were being bought back to the surface.

_'Hey Damon.'_

He didn't look up, he knew it'd be her. It was always her.

Macy sat down, then ordered her glass of Baileys from the bartender, then sighed. 'Damon...' Now he looked up, but his expression hadn't changed.

'What, Macy? Come to gloat again? Or maybe slap me this time?'

Macy snorted. 'Oh, believe me... I've dreamed of giving you a good slap all the way from 1992. Here you are- young forever... and me-' Damon frowned when she didn't finish. 'And? Spit it out.' He just said, folding his arms. Macy sighed, draining the rest of her glass and getting up. 'Doesn't matter...'

Damon scowled and grabbed her arm, stopping her from leaving. 'Nu uh- not yet. Not before the juicy bit.'

Macy chuckled, then sat back down. 'You're impossible.' Damon smirked. 'That's me- take it or leave it.' He took a swig of his drink, then frowned. 'Come on then- why can't you insult me like you so love to do?'

Macy sighed, looking down for a fraction of a second, then sighing again going.

'I guess I'm still in love with you.'

Damon didn't respond to that for a start, then he blinked and went. 'Mmmn, well, that was... unexpected.'

Macy shook her head and got up, not looking back once as she walked out, or as she bashed into a guy, almost knocking him over.

Damon just watched her go, his eyes shadowy...

* * *

**First of all...**

**Happy 2011 from Britain! It's 1.10 over here at the moment(: have a good year my fellow writers and readers!**

**Anyhoo- Well, looks like things are getting interesting now! And Dianas past-? Just what has she done? Can't be good anyway... Next up very soon!:D Thnks for the reviews! X Nic**


	13. Midnight Visitor

Diana turned over in her sleep, eyes clenched shut- it was that nightmare. The same one that always haunted her... _him. _

She awoke with a start in the darkness, eyes wide. Diana looked at the clock beside the bed, its neon blue numbers shining through the darkness- 3.49am. Great, just great...

She sighed and got up, hungry for human food for once. Downstairs, she raided the fridge, pulling out the bowl of leftover trifle and sticking a spoon in it, sitting on the stool and staring at nothing in particular.

That was when she heard the rustling.

Dianas eyes flashed- she knew that, even if it was a vampire, they couldn't get in unless her mom said yes. And if it was a human burgler...

Midnight snack (!) Literally.

She set the bowl down, then got up, pulling her vest down further. Diana poked her head around the curtains- the gate was open, and creaking faintly, but she knew it hadn't been that.

A clink behind her made her spin around, but there was nothing. She heard another creak as she walked forwards. Scowling, she picked up the bowl of trifle again... and found it empty.

Diana looked up, eyes narrowing- someone had been here... just seconds ago, and she hadn't even heard them...

But whoever it was, she could sense they were gone.

* * *

When the morning arrived, Diana didn't mention the "Midnight visit" to her mother. She would have freaked out big time. Besides- if it had been a threat to them, it would happened last night.

But all that was missing was the rest of the trifle...

Freaky.

Macy yawned, rumpling up her hair as she came down. She tutted when she saw the bowl in the sink. 'Did you eat all that? Pig!' Diana scowled, but didn't enlighten her.

'So-' Macy asked as she put the toast on. 'Saturday! How about we hit the shops?'

Dianas eyes widened in shock. 'Whoa- what's gotten into you-?'

Macy shrugged, tying her hair back. Then she grinned. 'Guess who got a job at the Grill?' Diana grinned. 'Me (!)' Macy smiled sarcastically. 'Yeah, and a few people have offered a good load of money for that new painting I did the other day.' Diana frowned. 'The vector- thingy one?'

Macy nodded. 'The one you said looked like a tornado mixed in paint.' Diana sniggered. 'How much?' Macys grin grew. '200.' Dianas eyes grew now. 'Two hundred-?' Macy smirked and nodded. 'Yep.' Diana rolled her eyes- show off (!)

Diana picked up her bag, slinging it onto her shoulder.

'Let's go blow it!'

Diana screwed up her nose at the dress Macy picked up, shaking her head. 'Unless you want to look like a cheesecake, nooo.'

Macy sighed, putting it back and glancing through the glass to the other side of the street. She froze as the ice went through her. But as she blinked, the person she though she'd seen was gone...

And it hadn't been Damon she thought she'd see either.

Diana frowned, staring at her mothers face, which had gone a few shades paler. 'What's wrong?' She asked. Macy chuckled. 'Oh, nothing.'

Again she frowned. 'That doesn't look like nothing.'

Macy scowled, stalking off without another word. Diana was frowning- she'd only seen that look once before...

Her eyes widened- had she seen him-?

Oh great...

Just as they'd moved too...

* * *

After the shopping trip was over, Macy had her first shift at the Grill on the bar.

She sighed, mixing up another cocktail- at least it paid ok.

_'Well, well... fancy seeing you here?'_

Macy groaned; she'd known it was only a matter of time until he came in.

She looked up to see Damons smirk. She smiled sarcastically. 'Oh yeah?' Damon sighed. 'Oh come on Mace- you can't just tell me that yesterday and take off.'

Macy shrugged, turning away, knowing what he'd want- that freaking Scotch. Posh ass...

'Of course I can.' She said bitterly, giving him the drink and taking the apron of now she'd finished the shift. She didn't speak to Damon again as she went in the back and picked up her bag. But as she turned, she almost swore.

'Don't do that!'

Damon shrugged. 'Doesn't Diana so it?' Macy rolled her eyes. 'Yes, but that's not the point! Do you want to kill me?' Damon frowned. 'No.'

Macy sighed, trying to walk around him, but he stopped her, going. 'Where do. you think you're going?'

She succeeded, pushing past with the growl of. 'Home.'

Diana was lying on her bed reading when she heard the doorbell, and her mom answer it.

She shook her head, turning the page over. This was going to be interesting- especially if it was Daddy dearest. She stuck her earphones in, pressing play.

Macy stared at Damon, folding her arms. 'Yes?'

Damon grinned, holding out something in his hand for Macy to take. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously, then raised her hand to take it. She raised an eyebrow.

Damon grinned. 'You forgot your tip.' Macy nodded, holding up the note; one dollar. 'Oh thanks (!)' She said sarcastically. Damon groaned, then grabbed the arms that wasn't in the protection of the house and pulled her out, holding her still by her forearms. Macy struggled. 'Get off me!'

Damon shook his head, almost laughing. 'You really think I'd hurt you? Who else gives me extra Scotch for my money?' Macy scowled. 'That was an accident, I assure you.' Damon shrugged. 'Still...' Macy rolled her eyes, then turned away. Damon scowled. 'And that's it? After what you said to me? What a letdown.'

Macy stopped, then turned back, going. 'Damon... I love you ok? But it's way too painful to be involved with you...' Damon just sighed as she retreated to the "safety" of her house. He turned away himself.

* * *

That night, Diana woke up suddenly again, but this time she was scowling. She lept up and poked her head around the curtains- the gate was unlocked.

She sighed and went downstairs, then opened the front door, yelling.

'Oi! I know your there! Now show yourself!'

She heard a low laugh behind her. Diana shut the door and walked into the kitchen where she saw him. He was sat on the stool, the light coming from the open fridge illuminating him further.

Diana switched the light on, revealing him further.

'Blair.' She said in distaste.

He grinned, his devil dark red hair falling into his eyes.

_'Good evening Dee.'_

_

* * *

_

**Ooh, so who's this new guy? Diana and Macy obviously know him... hmm... sounds like bad news really. Next up soon! Thanks for the reviews and immense faves/watches. They really keep me inspired and upbeat to write the next chapter! X Nic**


	14. Like Father, Like Son

Diana just sighed, shaking her head.

'Why are you here Blair?' She just asked, folding her arms. He shrugged, then got up, reaching into the fridge and pulling out a slice of chocolate cake, then sat back on the stool, eating it.

Again, Diana shook her head. 'Blair...'

Blairs midnight blue eyes flashed. 'Don't you _Blair _me!'

Diana sighed, closing her eyes for a fraction of a second. 'It was your decision... you're the one that ran away- we didn't force you.' Blair scoffed, setting the empty plate down. 'Oh yeah? Then why did mom near enough throw me out?'

Diana snarled now, lunging forwards and grabbing him, slamming him into the wall behind the counter.

'I don't care if you're my brother... but you're a freaking murderer! Death follows you around!'

Blair snorted. 'Wow. Been a while since you admitted we're family.' Diana pushed him again, furious. 'Oh, we're not- I assure you...' Blair sighed now, rolling his eyes. 'A little melodramatic don't you think?'

Diana let him go, half pushing at the same time. 'Oh, you might be interested to know about our father.' Blair raised an eyebrow. 'Dad? He's here-?' He frowned slowly when he realized Diana wasn't lying.

'Really-?'

Diana shrugged, shutting the fridge door. 'Damon Salvatore. I'm sure he'd be... uh... interested to meet you.'

Blair just stared, then said. 'Oh? And where does Daddy dearest live?' Diana sighed. 'The big house- you've probably seen it.' Blair nodded; he remembered.

'Well-' he said, walking up to his sister and putting a hand on her shoulder. 'Give mom my regards, I'll be home soon.'

Diana just groaned as he vanished.

Blair was back... now that was just asking for trouble.

He was too much like his father...

Now she understood where he got it from...

* * *

Damon was sat on the sofa, glass of scotch in one hand and the other tapping the arm of the sofa as if he was waiting impatiently for something.

Suddenly, the lights went out, making him frown for a second, then they came back on. He heard foot steps coming from behind, so when Damon stood up and turned, he was faced with a young man with hair just a little longer than his, and really dark sapphire eyes.

He stood there, arms folded.

Damon scowled. 'And who the hell are you?'

Blair cocked his head. 'Damon Salvatore?' Damon scowled. 'Who's asking?' Blair laughed a little, then walked forwards, saying. 'Wow. Guess Diana or Macy never told you hmm?'

Damons frown deepened- he knew them?

'I won't ask again- who are you?' Damon almost snarled, setting his glass down. Blair smirked. 'Well hello Daddy.'

Damon froze- no wonder he had that niggling feeling that he'd met him before...

He reminded him of Diana...

'Oh you are kidding me-!' He groaned, walking forwards towards his son.

Blair raised an eyebrow, then noted. 'Hmm... Diana has your eyes...' Damon scowled. 'You think you can just butt in you obnox-'

_'Oh shut up.'_

Damon was taken aback for a start, then he snarled. '_What _did you just tell me?'

Blair shrugged. 'Shut up.' then quickly shifted as Damon went for him. 'Man-! You're so slow!' He teased his father, sitting down on the sofa while Damon glared.

'Listen, whoever you are.'

Blair raised an eyebrow. 'It's Blair dick.'

Damon snorted. 'The Blair Dick project?'

Blair scowled. 'Shut your mouth...' then he sighed, rolling his eyes. 'Right, to business. Where is the old Lockwood place? I hear it's in the woods somewhere.'

Damon raised an eyebrow. 'Oh-? And tell me, O' Son of Mine... why do you want to know that?' Blair shrugged. 'Parents should keep out of their kids business. And in this case, keep ya fangs out.' Damon snorted, folding his arms. '

'Go find it yourself, and get out while you're at it.'

Blair chuckled, then said. 'You've not seen the last of me Daddy.' Then he was gone.

Damon groaned.

Just great (!) Macy failed to mention the fact he had a son... a murderous one too at that. _Like father, like son._He thought bitterly, then sighed.

Macy and Diana had some questions to answer... big time.

And why exactly did they come to Mystic Falls-?

He had a hunch now...

* * *

The next morning, Diana told Macy of Blairs midnight visit.

And the spoon Macy was holding, crashed to the floor as she froze.

'No, no, _no!' _She just said, eyes wide in both fear and horror. 'No! He can't have found us-!'

Diana nodded grimly. 'Well... sorry to be the one to break it to you, but he has.' Macy groaned, closing her eyes. 'It's going to be Detroit all over again...' Diana sighed, shaking her head. 'Maybe if Damon spoke to him-?'

Macys eyes flashed as she stood up. 'Diana! I don't know if you remember exactly what happened back home... but I'm _not _letting it happen here too! Blair's just-!'

Diana sighed, nodding a little. 'I know, I know...'

Just then, there was an urgent knock on the front door. Diana smirked. 'Bet you five dollars it's Damon, and Blairs just visited him.'

Macy rolled her eyes, but walked over to the door and opened it. It was indeed Damon, and he looked furious.

'So-' He said folding his arms.

'Will _someone please _enlighten me on who the hell Blair is?'

Diana just coughed under her breath to her mother.

'Five dollars ta.'

* * *

**Oh crap! Looks like Macy had twins, not just Diana, but her brother Blair, who seems like a total asshat! Hmm.. why exactly did they move to Mystic Falls? Because Blair sure looks involved... and what's he looking for-? Everythings gonna kick of now! Reviews very much loved! X Nic**


	15. Beasts

Macy sighed now, shaking her head.

'Blair Wolfe... your-'

'I know he's my son.'

She shrugged, folding her arms. 'Clever (!)' Damon shook his head. 'Why didn't you tell me-?' Diana sighed too as her mom said.

'We didn't think we'd see him again.'

Damon was feeling a tad confused by now, and he said. 'Enlighten me?' Macy stared for a moment, then shook her hair back and said.

'He was the reason we left Detroit. He... well; near enough killed everybody on one of his furious rampages.'

Damons eyebrow had almost vanished into his hair as it rose. 'Oh?' Diana spoke now. 'Blair's just a dick. A big one at that-'

_'Thar's not very nice Dee.'_

Damons eyes flickered to his left to see Blair again, albeit, arms folded and looking pissed off. Diana growled. 'Get lost!' then started forwards, murder in her eyes. Blair stood his ground as his sister put her face right in his and hissed.

'We're not having a repeat of Detroit.'

Blair grinned, then put his hands on her shoulders.

'I'm not here for trouble ok? Trust me a lit-'

_'I would never.'_

Blair sighed, then let her go, turning his attention to his mother and saying. 'Macy. You look stunning as usual.' Macy didn't say anything, then said. 'Why are you here Blair?'

He groaned. 'Now you've hit a snag.' Damon growled, then grabbed the front of his renegade sons jacket and slammed him against the wall of the house.

Blair raised an eyebrow, then pushed hard, sending his father backwards and almost into the floor. Blairs eyes were cold now. 'Don't do that again _Daddy._' Then he turned back to Macy and Diana and sighed. 'Seriously, I'm not here to cause trouble. Just to find the old Lockwood place.'

Damon frowned. 'Why?' Blair turned back to him. 'Mind your own business.' Damons lip curled up. '_You _are my business. Cause crap in this town, and I'll personally take you down.' Blair smirked, his midnight eyes fixed on his fathers. 'No wonder I grew up such a dick- my dad was one (!)'

His father chuckled, then went for him, but Blair was gone.

'The old Lockwood place? Isn't that in the woods?' Diana asked her father with furrowed brows. He nodded, then looked after his son.

He could almost hear the oncoming storm with Blair in the center.

* * *

Elenas eyes were wide in disbelief.

'You have a son too-?'

Damon shrugged, arms folded and stood before Elena and his brother. Diana was watching in silence as he filled them in about the little Cherub.

But she had another thing on her mind.

None of the others noticed as she vanished.

* * *

She stood outside the Lockwood place, hoping the guy- Tyler-? Was in. Then she remembered what Damon had said. "Werewolf"

Oh what fun (!)

She knocked twice, and not long after, there came a shout.

'Over here!'

She turned to see him with a basketball in his hands; he'd obviously been playing as he wiped his brow. Diana felt herself smiling as he came nearer- he was a nice specimen of dog anyway.

'Hey, Diana right?' he said as he stopped before her. She nodded, grinning. 'I met you at the dance remember?' Tyler groaned, and Diana added. 'Nice suit (!)' He laughed, shaking his head. 'Yeah... that was a little embarrassing.'

She chuckled, then frowned. 'I saw some ruins in the woods, weren't they the old place-?' Tyler chuckled. 'Yeah, the old Lockwood place.' Diana tilted her head, surveying him through dark sapphire eyes.

'Have any weird things happened down there? Stories of an object or something?'

Tyler frowned. 'Why are you asking that-?' She shrugged, then gave him her sweetest, most intoxicating smiles. 'I'm new. I wondered.' Tyler sighed now. 'No, nothing about the place. It's never used anymore.'

Diana sighed, then smiled again. 'Oh, thanks anyway.' Tyler frowned, then said. 'Hey, if you want to come over or hang, you're welcome to.' She chuckled. 'I'll think about it.' Tyler grinned. 'Brilliant.' then he turned back to the house.

_'By the way-!'_

Tyler turned. Yes?'

Diana almost smirked. 'It's full moon tomorrow. Make sure you lock yourself up good. Wouldn't want you biting anyone.'

She walked off as Tyler froze, and she could hear his heat beating furiously at that.

Like he was wondering if she knew what he was- which she did.

So, no news on what Blair was looking for, but Diana knew it wouldn't be something trivial- he wouldn't waste his time.

Something was going on... and big too.

* * *

_'Keep your nose out of my business.'_

Diana stopped dead, then looked to her left to see Blair stood before her once more.

She shook her head. 'We'll figure out what you're up to.' She said with a promise. Blair smirked, then he looked towards the Lockwood house, a feral grin on his face.

'Is that what I think it is-?'

Dianas eyes flickered to the place, then snarled.

'Blair...'

_'That guys a werewolf-? Brilliant'_

_'Blair!'_

But he was already gone, and she heard it. Snarling.

Great (!)

She pushed the Lockwood door open just in time to hear Tyler yell, furious.

_'I don't know where it is!'_

She pulled Blair of him, then slammed his against the wall, cracking it a little as she did so. Her smirked, showing fangs. 'Sticking up for the dogs? Good choice... until he rips your throat out.'

Diana was very nearly having to hold them both back, as Tyler stood up, and started towards him.

'Blair!' She snarled, showing her own now and making Tyler stop dead in his tracks. Blair stopped trying to push his sister off, then folded his arms and chuckled under his breath.

'Later dog (!)'

He was gone.

Diana turned back to Tyler, then sighed. 'Sorry about that...' Tyler frowned, then scowled. 'Are you-?' Diana rolled her eyes, then nodded. 'And so's Blair. So I'd seriously stay away from my brother while he's in a pissy mood... like always.' she turned away, but he grabbed her arm, making her snarl and hiss.

_'If you want to run around on four legs and not three... let me go now.'_

Tyler let her go, seeing the coldness in her eyes. 'Thank you.' She said indifferently, then asked. 'What was he trying to make you spill anyway?'

Tyler sighed. 'I lied... I do know somethings about the old place.'

Diana raised an eyebrow, expression still cold. 'Oh? Enlighten me.' Tyler sighed, then nodded towards a door. 'I'll show you-'

When they were in the library, Tyler pulled a book from the shelf, setting it on the table. Diana saw it was a book on the history of the Lockwoods. They went right back to when Stefan and Damon were born and further it seemed.

He nodded at a page from the mid 1800's. 'There-' Diana looked at what he was indicating to.

It was an old grainy black and white photo of a dark haired man with Tylers eyes. He poked the mans hand, and Diana saw he was wearing a ring. It was hard to make out, but it looked kind of like the one her father and uncle wore to stop themselves burning in the sun. But-?

Tyler sighed. 'Apparently, it was pretty special. You know, powers. But in those days, even fire was magical, so it's not much. But what made it a mystery, was the way it vanished, and the owner went mad trying to find it- he eventually killed himself in anguish.'

Diana frowned now; what did Blair want with a daylight ring? He was immune to the glare of the sun, and didn't need it.

This wasn't making any sense...

Her suspicions were correct- he was up to something.

* * *

**Well, been a lonnng time since I updated- sorry:( been busy on another fic, but I promise I will update regulary now!:D So- why is Blair there exactly? Hmm... maybe another chapter later, thanks soooooo much for the massive hits/faves/watches! X Nic**


	16. Gathering Shadows

The next day at school, Diana had the ring going through her head all day.

What was so special about it-?

Then she bashed into someone, making them drop a book, which she caught faster than the eye could follow, handing it back to the person, going. 'I'm so sorry... I'm so clum-' Then she realized, and smiled.

'Jer!'

Jeremy smiled. 'It's been a little while.' Diana smiled too, feeling her face flush slightly- she liked Jeremy... a good deal too. 'So...' He said awkwardly as they walked together down the corridor, 'What are you heading to?' She sighed. 'Oh, Art.' Jeremy chuckled. 'So am I. Not a favorite lesson I take it?' She groaned, smiling a little. 'I just think I'm rubbish... it that obvious-?'

He laughed. 'Hey- if you need any help, I'm here.' Dianas face widened into a big grin. 'That's very kind of you.' Jeremy chuckled. 'Well... I wouldn't want your dad on me now, would I?'

Diana looked apologetic. 'I am so sorr-'

_'Hey, it's cool'_

_

* * *

_

As they sat down next to each other in the room, and the teacher handed her a new sketchbook, but she said she had her own. Diana flicked through Jeremys, smiling.

'Like them?' He asked, picking up a pencil and readying it. She nodded, running a hand over the wolf drawing. 'They're awesome' She grinned. Jeremy nodded to hers. 'Can I-?' She groaned, then said, pushing it towards him. 'Don't laugh.'

As Jeremy flicked through the book, his eyes widened in shock- she thought she was rubbish-?

'Diana, seriously; you're good.' He said, giving it her back, a page open at a still life drawing of her mother. It was just like a photo.

She flushed, then closed it, muttering. 'Thank you...'

* * *

At lunch, she and Jeremy walked outside, sitting on the grass under a tree, Jeremy leaning against the trunk as Diana lay down on her stomach, opening a new blank page and putting a pencil to it.

'What are you drawing?' He asked curiously, but she put a hand over it. 'Nu-uh. Not yet.'

Jeremy just shook his head- for the daughter of Damon, she was...

Different. Very different.

* * *

As Elena and Stefan walked around the outside of the school, talking about everyday things for once, leaving "vampire" out.

_'Oh my god...'_

Stefan frowned as Elena stopped dead, her eyes widening slightly. He followed her gaze, then chuckled as he saw Diana with Jeremy, laughing and talking about random stuff.

He chuckled. 'Elena... no need to look so shocked.' She snapped to her senses, then shook her head. 'I wasn't. I was just-'

Stefan raised an eyebrow. 'I really, really doubt Diana would hurt him-'

_'I wouldn't.'_

He glanced at Diana, their eyes meeting for a second, then she looked back to her drawing. She was a normal teenager really.

_'Uncle Stefan I presume?'_

Elena gasped as a figure appeared before them, and they both knew who he was, even if they hadn't met him until now- Blair. Stefan saw he had his brothers eyes, but they were so dark, they were hardly blue. His hair almost hung to his shoulders in light waves, making him look like a prince really.

Blair nodded at Elena, then inclined his head. 'You must be Elena- enchantee to meet you.' He grinned, then glanced over at the pair by the tree- Diana had frozen, but knew he wouldn't do anything. Not here...

Would he-?

He chuckled, then said. 'No need to worry sis. Im here to talk. That's all.'

Diana didn't relax one bit, and Jeremy looked over, then saw who she was looking at and frowned. 'Who's that-?' he looked at Diana, who sighed. 'My brother Blair.'

Jeremy blinked in surprise. 'You have a brother-? Is he-?'

_'Damons son.'_

Jeremy flinched a little as the guy stood before him, and he realized that he was a half vampire too. He chuckled. 'You lot are such wimps, always flinching.'

Jeremys eyes narrowed. 'Oh? Then why do you look like a total dic-!'

_'Enough.'_

They looked up or around at the sound of Stefans pissed of voice, and Blair folded his arms. 'Well uncle Stefan... you are so boring!' then he chuckled and said.

'This town needs livening up.'

He was gone in a second.

Elena sighed. 'Blair?' Diana nodded, sighing too. 'In the flesh...' Jeremy spoke now. 'Like father, like son?' Diana nodded. 'Well, he's doing a very good job at excelling anyway.' She stood up, then walked off, leaving her sketchbook behind. The pair left in silence.

Jeremy picked up Dianas sketchbook, then looked at what she had been drawing- a perfect replicate of himself, his head slightly turned away and smiling.

He sighed and closed it, getting up and tucking it under his arm.

* * *

When he found her again, it was sat on a bench near the parking lot.

Jeremy walked over, sitting down silently, trying not to stare at her tears- they were red; blood. 'You forgot this-' he said, handing her the sketchbook. She chuckled, taking it. 'Thank you.'

He sighed now, then grinned. 'You're a really good artist.' She chuckled, wiping her tears away, but they just smudged red across her face. Jeremy acted without thought and wiped it away, freezing a second as he realized, then removed it, going. 'Sorry.'

She shook her head. 'Don't worry.' He grinned. 'That's a relief. Wouldn't want you trying to bite my head off... literally.' Diana laughed now, wiping the rest of the red away as she stared into his eyes, not noticing before how-

_'Hey! Diana!'_

She snapped to her senses and looked up to see Tyler running over, then grinning, going. 'I was wondering where you went- I need to talk to you. Like, now.'

Diana saw Jeremy sigh, then get to his feet, hoisting his bag onto his shoulder, saying. 'I'll see you later Dee.' then Diana felt sad as he moved off.

Tyler noticed, then said, laughing. 'Are you getting cosy with Gilbert-? Wow you move fast.'

Diana rolled her eyes as he sat next to her, then she said. 'No. We're good friends, thats all. Good friends.'

Why did Tyler look so damn pleased at that-! Boys... so annoying, testosterone filled idiots with balls for brains.

Most of them anyway. Like- 99.9%

Tyler sighed now.

'We need to talk about... all this-'

* * *

Blair stood before the house, arms folded and the wind blowing lightly through his hair. He sighed, then pushed at the door he knew was open.

He walked forwards into the living room to face the man sat on the sofa, eyes narrowed.

'Well-?' He almost barked.

Blair groaned, rolling his eyes. 'I can't fin-' but the vampire was in his face before he could finish, and snarled. 'Can't find it-? You remember our deal-?' Blairs eyes flashed at that, and the vampire took a step back, growling.

'I tire of these games Blair... if you do not find that ring in another week-'

The man picked up the coffee cup and shattered it in one hand. Blair knew he didn't need words- he understood perfectly.

'Fine.' he said coldly, then turned away.

The man called after his retreating back.

_'One week Blair-! Or you know what will happen!'_

The front door slammed shut.

* * *

**Ooh, ominious! Who's this guy-? He's certainly keeping Blair in line anyway! Next up soon! Thanks for all the attention this fic has recieved:') Thanks sooo much for the reviews! X Nic**


	17. Running Wild

Diana was staring around the room- Tyler had rang her and asked for her to come over.

She walked around, staring at the place- it seemed more modern than her father and uncles place, but still exuded an air of being old.

'_This what you're looking for?'_

Diana turned and faced Tyler, who was holding something in his outstretched hand. Diana took it, the her eyes widened.

It was the ring from the photo.

Now that she looked carefully, she saw it wasn't Lapis like her fathers, but some shiny black stone with a strange symbol carved crudely onto it; the metal itself was badly shaped. The ring was actually quite ugly- an apprentices work.

'It hematite or something.' Tyler took her, tipping it into her hand- it was weighty for what it looked like.

'Why are you giving me this?' Diana asked the werewolf suspiciously. Tyler shrugged. 'It'll live forever in the old building if no one uses it.' He chuckled. 'You can have it.'

Diana smiled. 'Thank you so much! That's very kind of you.' Tyler laughed again. 'Somehow, I don't think some people would agree.' Diana sighed, then glanced out the window- it would be getting dark, and she needed to see daddy dearest.

'Well, I must be off. Thanks so much aga-!'

Then she remembered, and said. 'To-? Tonight-?'

Tylers face went white, and Diana knew why; full moon.

He sighed now. 'Yes...' Diana shook her head. 'Where do you-?' She didn't finish, but Tyler said. 'In the place in the woods... where the ring was.' Diana asked quietly. 'Does it hurt?'

Tyler was silent; he wasn't used to talking about his change, even more so to another vampire other than Caroline.

_'Like you wouldn't believe.'_

Diana sighed, then laid a hand on his arm and said. 'Need any help, you know where I live and you have my number.'

Tyler watched her go with unfathomable eyes and silence.

* * *

Blair hit the wall in anger, cracking a stone or two, letting the dying rays of the sun leak in.

He snarled around the stone chamber, then raised an eyebrow, walking over to the sides where he prodded a load of chains with a foot, then realized- this was the freaks doghouse..

He smirked, then crouched down, picking up a chain and yanking it hard, making one of the links groan and snap off.

He stood up again, smirking- this was going to be good fun tonight.

* * *

When Tyler set his bag down inside the place and pulled out the chains, and winced a little as his back twinged, he swore loudly, then yelled out as he felt a sharp pain shoot through him like fire. He had been pushing it getting there before night, but he didn't think it was that late...

He groaned, but half snarled too as he pulled open his bag and punched keys on the pad.

_'Diana-!'_

_'Hu-? Tyler-? What are you-?'_

_'Someones bust the chains!'_

Dianas eyes widened as she realized- when he changed... he was going to run wild.

* * *

She ended the call, and ran as fast as she could to the place in the woods to find him nearly hitting the wall in frustration.

'Ty!' She called, dashing into the room. He had his head against the wall, growling with his eyes closed. 'Dee...' he just growled, and she looked at the chains- they looked...

Pulled apart really.

_Blair..._

'We've got to find you somewhere else-' she started, grabbing his arm, but he snarled, and she stopped dead as his fist hit the wall again. 'Just get out...' he snarled under his breath, and Diana ran as he snarled again.

* * *

_'Guys!'_

Stefan frowned as a frantic voice; Dianas echoed through the house. Damon had stopped dead, halfway down the stairs- she sounded panicked alright.

'Dee?' He yelled over the banister, looking down as she passed. She looked up, then was in front of him faster than the eye could follow, grabbing his arm and dragging him back upstairs.

'Dia-! What the hell!' He growled, pulling himself free. Diana just said. 'Tyler.' and her eyes made him realize. 'Oh crap-!' he snarled, and looked around as Stefan appeared, having heard the whole thing.

'What happened-?' He asked, eyes appraising the full moon outside. Diana growled. 'Blair. The chains.'

'Stupid _damn boy!' _Damon snarled, then went to go down the stairs, but Diana grabbed him and pulled him by his collar upstairs. 'Oh no daddy-o; that dog will bite your head off, and I mean it literally.'

Damon snarled again, but he knew alright- hell, he'd never admit it, but he did feel a flicker of fear cross his mind.

So now they were in the cellar, the iron door locked and bolted securely shut. Macy had agreed to let them out the next morning, and had bolted all the doors and on the alert.

Damon rolled his eyes, head against the stone wall. 'I spy with my little eye, something beginning with G.'

Diana raised an eyebrow. 'What the hell-? So childish (!)'

He shrugged, then smirked. 'G.'

Stefan sighed- Damon was such a child at time with the theatrics and elaborate ways he say he was going to kill him and other people.

Diana sighed. 'Grey?' Damon chuckled. 'Yep. Your turn.' Diana scoffed, then said with a smirk. "I"

It was doing Damons head in, trying to think of one, but he unwillingly gave up in the end, and Diana smirked.

'Idiot. Because I'm looking right at one.'

Damon smiled sarcastically at that.

* * *

When Diana had finally managed to explain to the pair about the entire ring business, she handed it then, warning not to put it on.

Damon frowned at it- it seemed... normal at least.

'What does it do-?' Stefan asked, taking it from his brother and staring at it.

Diana shook her head, taking it back.

_'I don't know.'_

_

* * *

_

When Macy let them out the next morning, she avoided Damons eyes, which Diana noticed- what was with those two-? Couldn't they just kiss and make up already or whatever?

Except the fact Macy hated her father, and always went over the top on how much she disliked him.

Diana knew she still loved him. She always had.

When the sun was risen, Diana went back to the old Lockwood place and found the door on its hinges, and empty inside.

She followed the footprints, and eventually encountered blood, then a dead animal that she couldn't tell what it was for being ripped up so badly.

Then she him, lying in the mud with leaves and god knows what else all over him and in his hair.

'Tyler!' she called, running over and sitting him up. He groaned, then opened his eyes. 'What did I-?' then he looked at his hands, which were covered in the creatures blood, as was half his face.

Diana sighed, then put an arm around her shoulder and hoisted him up, half dragging him back to the place where his clothes were.

He woke up fully when they got into the shade, and was set down against the wall, Diana passing him clothes.

'Di- thank you.' He said, eyes closed. She sighed, then said.

_'Hey, we outcasts or whatever have to look out for each other.'_

_

* * *

_

When she returned to the house, Macy was working a shift at the grill. So home alone.

Until she saw the blood on the kitchen door, then on the walls leading up to the bathroom, where she could hear water running in the bath.

She froze, then realized as she heard the person swear under their breath- Blair.

She knocked on the bathroom door, and it opened to reveal a bloodstained Blair. Dianas eyes widened at the half healed gashes on his chest. 'What-?' She started, but he snarled. 'That... _dog-!'_

She smirked now. 'You shouldn't have released the beast then (!)' then she sighed. 'Did he bite you-?' Blair shook his head. 'Scratched the crap outta me mind- does he know how hard it is to keep a body looking this good-!' He snarled now, then slammed the door in her face.

Diana sighed, shaking her head, then ring almost burning a hole in her hand as she clenched her hand tight shut.

This ring... she was sure people were going to start killing over it soon...

**Another coming later on:D promise! Thanks for the lovely reviews etc! X Nic**


	18. Black Rose

The rest of the week flew by, and before long, the weekend arrived...

And so did Blairs due date.

_'Where is it.'_

Blair rolled his eyes as he appeared on the sunset of the final day. 'It's not here. I've looked-'

_'Then why does your sister have it?'_

Blair froze, eyes widening. 'What-?' The vampire slammed his against the wall, then hissed into his ear. 'I want that ring...' Blair pushed him away, snarling. 'I told you-!'

_'Today. Or I intervene. And that family of yours won't live to tell the tale. I assure you.'_

Blair shook his head, then said quietly. 'You bastard...' The vampire smirked. 'It's a way of life- kill, or be killed. You of all people should know that.' Blair didn't answer that, but just said. 'Fine. Today.'

The vampire nodded, turning away, not saying anything else.

* * *

Diana stared at the ring on the table.

What was so special about it-?

She picked it up, then went to put it on her finger, but stopped at the last moment, as if something was preventing her from doing so. She sighed and put it back down, turning away with a sigh.

Diana went upstairs to retrieve her phone, but when she came down...

The ring was gone.

She gasped, then ran outside as she heard running footsteps. She took after them, snarling as she went.

_'Blair-!'_

Diana caught up and slammed him to the floor. 'Oh no you _don't-!' _She hissed, pushing him back down. He chuckled, then stopped fighting. 'Oh Dee... you have no idea what you are doing...' Diana laughed. 'The ring, give it me back now!'

Blair shrugged. 'Not yours.' Diana shook her head. 'Why do you have to try and rip the family apart Blair-? What did we ever do to you-!'

With a kick, he shoved her off and vanished.

Diana had red tears in her eyes- why did Blair hate them so much-?

And what did he want with that ring-?

* * *

Macy was sat in silence, watching TV when a knock came from the front door.

She sighed, then pulled herself up and walked over to it, opening it to face Damon. Macy was silent as he said. 'Hello Mace.' She sighed. 'What Damon?'

He sighed now. 'I'm... sorry about all this.' Macy stared, then said quietly. 'No you're not.' Damon reached for her hands, but she withdrew them into the safety of the house.

'Macy.' He just said, eyes sad. 'Why do you hate me so much? Is it the hair?' Macy sighed, trying not to let loose a laugh at that.

'Damon...' she said softly. 'I don't hate you.' She clenched her eyes tight shut. 'I never have...' she tentatively reached out a hand and took his. Damon looked down at them as she said.

_'I love you Damon. I always have...'_

Damon was silent. He didn't have a single joke or insult to say to her at that. She wasn't lying, he could see it in her eyes. She stepped out of the protection of the house, then kissed him softly. 'Same here.' He said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Macy chuckled. 'Where's the big words now?'

Damon chuckled. 'You have left me speechless. Honest.'

Macy laughed now, kissing him again and going. 'First time in ages I'm guessing?'

_'Yep. About right.'_

Macy sighed, 'You can come in... if you want.'

Damon smiled genuinely for the first time in ages.

'_I'd like that.'_

_

* * *

_

Diana was walking home when the storm came. Technically, it wasn't a storm, but the wind picked up and lifted her hair around her face.

Then she saw it at the end of the road, a figure standing there. Her sapphire eyes widened, then she blinked- the person vanished. Diana, mystified, turned, then screamed.

The man cocked his head and smirked. 'Diana Wolfe... what a pleasure.' Diana snarled, then backed off a little. 'Who the hell are you-?'

He chuckled, then stepped forwards into the streetlight, and Diana saw him- he was tall, young looking with longish dark blonde hair and deep brown eyes.

He exuded an air- _old..._

'The name is Ewan.' He said, appraising her with ancient eyes.

Diana stepped away again. 'Just what-?'

_'I warned him. I gave him time.'_

Diana realized. 'Blair-?' He chuckled, then slammed her against a nearby tree and hissed. 'I also warned him, that if he didn't comply...' he chuckled.

'Then I would happily snap you and your mothers neck.'

Diana snarled, then pushed him hard, wriggling free enough to run.

She heard Ewan chuckled, then watch her go.

* * *

_'Mom-! I-'_

Diana rolled her eyes at the sight of her parents sat on the sofa, then said. 'Hello-? Hold the tonsil-tennis for later!'

Damon frowned, standing up, confused a tad. 'What-?'

There was a smash outside, and he stood up.

'Stay here-' he growled to them both, then headed to the window- he saw no one. But then the footsteps grew louder, and he heard a chuckle.

Damon turned just in time to hear Macy scream, then he saw him. Damon didn't have a clue who this vampire was...

But he was sure as hell sticking a knife into Macys chest, making the front of her light blue top run scarlet.

The man chuckled, then said with a smirk. 'That was a warning-' then vanished.

Damon was frozen- on any normal day, he would have ran after the bastard and ripped his head off, but now he just shoved him to the side and catch Macy, setting her down on the sofa in his arms.

She yelled again as he pulled the blade out of her hear, then groaned, closing her eyes.

Diana was in shock, but then she was filled with a fury- her brother, his betrayal... and that Ewan...

This new, mysterious vampire Blair seemed to be "working for"

Damon shook his head, fear creeping through his veins for the first time in way too long. He'd been around death all his life- causing it himself more than others...

But-

Not the woman he loved... again...

'Macy-' he said, feeling tears in his eyes, but fighting them back- fear was weakness. He wasn't weak.

Diana, however, had tears flowing freely down her face as she saw her mother bleeding onto the cream floor with no way to stop it.

Damon shook his head, then Diana realized. She snarled through her sobs, and he met her eyes.

Turning her seemed the only option left...

Macy chuckled as she saw the tears in his eyes. 'Wow (!) It does have feelings.' Damon chuckled. 'Sometimes. Not often.'

Damon knew it was too late to try and change her as her eyes closed and he pulled her into his chest, shaking his head.

Why did everyone he love, or even cared about-?

It was like he was cursed...

Everything he touched, withered and died.

Macy included...

* * *

**Oh noes:O Macy-! Well... whos this Ewan-? Next up later;D nearly at the end of this fic now:O Reviews much loved! I don't bite(: X Nic**


	19. Dead Or Alive

Damon was stood outside the house, staring into the darkness without really seeing. He sighed as Diana stood next to him, tears flowing freely.

_'Blair... he didn't give him the ring.'_

Damon looked around now for a second, then said quietly. 'Why would he keep it.' Diana just shook her head, tears returning, and Damon pulled her into his chest, rubbing her back as her tears stained his top.

That was when they heard the loud gasp from inside, and they were back inside in a flash.

Dianas eyes widened in shock as she saw her mother sat up on the sofa, chest heaving.

'Mace-!' Damon half gasped, then was by her side, eyes concerned in a way both Macy and Diana had ever seen.

She looked at the pair, her eyes wild and unfocused for a start, but then she just said in a panicked voice.

'What-? What just-just-?'

Damon froze now as he took her hands. She felt...

His eyes widened. 'Oh damn...' he said quietly, taking her face in his hands and staring into her eyes. 'Macy... how are you feeling?' She frowned, but just said the one word he dreaded.

'Hungry.'

Diana had understood. But-? How could she-?

Damon sighed and told Macy quietly. 'You died with my blood in your systems...' Diana raised an eyebrow- she really didn't want to know how, but-

_'Is she a-?'_

Damon shook his head, letting her go. 'She has to feed on human blood to complete the change...' Diana could feel the word coming, but it was Macy who voiced it.

'Or?'

With a groan, Damon said.

'You die.'

Macy stared, then went. 'Oh...' Damon scowled. 'Do you want to die-?' She scowled now. 'It's my choice Damon! Stop being so selfish! I don't "belong" to you!'

Damon growled now. 'I'm not letting you die. Think of Diana. Think of-'

_'You?'_

He nodded, eyes sincere as he said softly. 'Macy... I love you, and I don't-'

_'Again with yourself.'_

Damon shook his head, disbelief coursing through him. 'You want to die-?' He asked quietly, making Diana snarl. Macy sighed, getting to her feet and walking over to the window, looking up at the moon, which was so big and bright, it seemed like a gem.

She knew Damon did have a heart...

But finding it was another business entirely.

* * *

Blair listened to the conversation in silence next to the window, relieved as much as the others on the fact his mother was alive.

He loved his family...

He was doing this for them...

Blair looked down at his hand at the ring, knowing sooner or later, Ewan would track him down and probably kill him... if he could.

He sighed, then closed his hand over it, turning away.

That bastard wasn't going to get it.

* * *

The rest of the night, Damon stayed over, keeping watch on Macy as she slept.

He felt like Gayward Cullen- the guy certainly got his kicks from being a pervert alright. But this wasn't much different...

Except the fact Macy would happily stab him if he called her Bella.

Macy whimpered in her sleep, and his attention was bought back to the present as he sat down next to her, running a hand lightly down the side of her face.

He sighed, pulling it away. He loved Macy. He couldn't deny that... but-? Deny his true nature, or risk taking down a barrier or two-?

No. Old habits died hard.

* * *

When Macy woke up in the morning, she felt... like crap really. She groaned and got up, making her way over to the window, opening it; only to yell out in agony, and Damon to awaken from the other side of the bed and close the curtains, saying in amusement.

'Good morning sleeping beauty.'

Macy groaned, looking at her trembling hands and saying, wide eyed.

'It was all just a dream... right-?'

Damon groaned and said. 'If you want to think of it like that.' Macy shook her head. 'I'm dying... aren't I-?' Damon laughed. 'Of course not! Stupid woman-'

'_Don't lie to me Damon. I see right through you.'_

Damons grin faded away, and he sighed in defeat. 'Yes. Yes you are...'

Macy just looked at the bright sunlight streaming through the cracks in the curtains, then looked down.

She was a vampire...

Almost.

* * *

To Dianas fury, Macy made her go to school that morning, when she wanted to keep her mother company and look after him.

She took of in a fury that made Damon snicker.

When she was at school, she confided in the two people she knew would understand- Stefan and Elena.

Elena had her arm around her shoulder comfortingly as Diana said. 'I don't want mom to be one... but I don't-'

Stefan sighed- he knew what she was going through; it was literally die or change for Macy now.

At the end of the day, she sat outside under the tree, staring at the sky, but not really seeing it.

It was all just...

She sniffed back tears, and then heard-

'Diana-? What-?'

She wiped them away as Jeremy arrived, sitting next to her and putting an arm around her shoulder.

'Are you ok?' He asked softly, eyes sincere. She chuckled. 'Yeah I'm good...' then the she stood up, and hoisted her bag onto her shoulder.

She was gone before he could give her the sketchbook back.

Jeremy sighed, then got up himself, walking towards her house, sketchbook in hand.

* * *

Not too long after, Jeremy arrived at the street, then knocked on the door with 13 on. The door cracked open a little, and Jeremy recognized her a little as Dianas mother...

Who had been mad enough to sleep with Damon and live to tell the tale.

'Hi, uhh... Miss Wolfe-? He asked. She nodded, and opened the door going. 'Friend of Dianas yeah? Come in.' Jeremy smiled and walked in, sitting down on the sofa indicated.

'Nice place.' Jeremy smiled as Macy gave him a glass of lemonade. She chuckled. 'Thanks.' then sat down. Jeremy held up the sketchbook, and Macy took it, smiling as she opened it and browsed through. She chuckled at the picture of you.

'Diana has taken a good deal of interest in you.' She said, an eyebrow raised, but smile on her lips.

Jeremy chuckled. 'Yeah, we're good friends.'

Macy raised eyebrow. 'Oh?' She laughed and said quietly. 'Between us two, I think she likes you alot more than you think'

Jeremy shook his head, laughing a little. 'Oh I doubt it.' But then he frowned. 'Are you ok? You look a little-'

Macy snapped to her senses, her eyes previously being fixed on him in a way that made her throat burn. She sat back. 'Yeah, I'm good thanks.' then she nodded to the kitchen. 'Could I just show you something-?'

Jeremy got up, going. 'Sure.'

Macy watched him with hungry eyes.

As Jeremy walked into the kitchen, he started to say. 'Do you know Dian-?' but he felt himself get slammed to the wall, then yelled out as she bit him.

_'Macy-!'_

Now he felt her fly off him, and as he coughed, saw her pinned to the wall by her arms by Damon, who was snarling as she fought against him.

'Calm down _now-!' _He ordered with a snarl, then he sighed, and said more gently. 'Just calm down...' Macys eyes flickered to Jeremy, then her eyes lost their wildness, and tears filled her eyes as she raised a now freed hand to her lips, feeling the blood there and realizing.

Damon didn't try to stop her as she shoved him away and ran upstairs.

Jeremy coughed a hand on his neck- she'd bitten hard.

Damon sighed, then offered him a tea towel, which he took greatfully. Damon sat down on the chair, then ran a hand through his hair, going. 'This can't be happening...'

And Jeremy understood as he dabbed the bitemarks;

Dianas mother was a vampire now...

* * *

**As if I could kill Macy off! *shock* freaked a good deal of you out though;D So-! Macys a vampire now-? That'll be... different. Next up later! X Nic**


	20. This Broken Soul

When Diana returned home, she was shocked to find the sight of her mother.

God job Jeremy had left already...

So when she saw the sight of her mother in tears in Damons arms in her room, she realized.

_Oh crap..._

'Mom-?' Diana said hesitantly, but she didn't respond. Damon sighed, then motioned for her to go outside as he stood up.

'Is she-?' Diana quickly asked as they went downstairs. He nodded. 'Yep. The full package.' Diana groaned, then said. 'She bit someone-?' Damon nodded. 'Our own little Gilbert.'

Her eyes widened.

'Jeremy-? Is he ok-?'

Damon nodded. 'Unfortunately.' Diana scowled. 'Stop killing him!' But he just shrugged and went back inside.

Diana shook her head, a tear in her eye.

What was going on-?

* * *

Later that night, Diana found her mother sat at the kitchen table, head in her hands.

Diana sighed, then sat next to her, putting an arm around her shoulder.

'I don't wanna be a vampire...' she heard her say, well, sob really. Diana sighed. 'We'll get through this, together ok?' Macy looked up, and even Diana flinched a little as she saw her mother with fangs.

'How can you live with this-?' Macy asked her, shaking her head and then groaned. 'I'm so hungry...' Diana sighed. 'Damon's gone to get you something. Rela-'

_'Don't you dare say relax.'_

Diana flinched now- she knew her mother to be irritable at times, but now everything had been amplified, it was bound to explode out of her more.

_'Could everyone please calm down? All these bitchy hormones are giving me a headache.'_

Macy snarled under her breath as Damon announced his return. She grabbed the bottles of blood of him before he had chance to speak. Diana shook her head; her mother had literally turned into a monster... a bloodthirsty one at that.

She wasn't handling the change well at all;

And they all knew it...

* * *

Blair was watching the scene unfold before him in silence.

His mother was a vampire now...

He sighed, then dropped out the tree and walked away, thinking hard.

Even though they didn't realize or believe it; he loved his mother and sister. He could even learn to put up with Damon if he tried. But-?

All this was his fault...

When he stole those items from that vampire; Ewan... and only managed to escape death by agreeing to "work for him" to pay of the debt. If he failed to agree, his family were on the hit list. This Ewan was old- 400 at least, and very volatile and dangerous. So when he said to find this ring, and his debt was paid off, he'd grabbed it.

Protect the family...

Now he looked down at the ring and sighed.

Screw Ewan. Family came first.

* * *

Diana looked up as a quiet knock sounded upon the door. Then she got up and opened it, and scowled.

'Blair...'

He sighed and put a hand on the door to stop it from being slammed shut in his face. 'Dee... we need to talk.' He sighed again. Diana looked at his expression- it was curious; she'd never seen remorse that plain on his face before.

She turned away, letting him in.

When Damon saw Blair come into the room, Diana saw his eyes narrow and she knew he would just love to rip his head off.

But somehow, he resisted the temptation.

Diana knew her mother had broken down some of his walls he'd put up years ago, stopping him from feeling all this pain, turning him into a monster.

Blair walked over to his mother and knelt down in front of her, taking her hands. She looked up in silence into his solemn eyes, but never said anything.

'I'm sorry...' Blair said quietly to her, but Macy still didn't answer. So Blair sighed, then made Diana frown as Blair pulled something out his pocket, then she realized-

It was that ring.

He put in Macys hand and said. 'You need it more than me babe.' Macy frowned now, looking at it. Diana asked. 'What is it?' Blair sighed.

'Its a pretty special ring, this. Only 5 in the whole world.'

Damon frowned. 'How about you tell us what it does?' Blair chuckled. 'It cancels out the supernatural.' Diana realized. 'Like-?' Blair nodded. 'If you wore this, you'd be human. Your original state. It wouldn't work on us because we were born half vampire.'

Damon frowned. 'Who's the ass that wants it?' Blair sighed. 'Ewan Masters... I stole some things from him back in Detroit. He...'

Diana nodded. 'Made you his bounty hunter for forgiveness?'

He nodded, then sighed. 'This is a neutral one.' Damon frowned. 'Do you always talk shit or in riddles?' Blair rolled his eyes. 'There have been three discovered so far. But as soon as someone puts it on, it works for them, and them alone...'

He nodded at his mother.

Diana looked at her now, then Macy said quietly. 'If I put it on... you'll be hunted down.' Blair chuckled. 'I've been running for years hon. I'm used to it.'

Macy shook her head. 'Blair... you're my son. No matter what. I can't-'

_'Just put the damn thing on and stop fussing.'_

Everyone watched in silence as Macy sighed...

Then put it on.

* * *

**Well! So that's why Blairs such a dick-? lets hope Ewan doesn't find out now! Next up later(: Reviews much loved! X Nic**


	21. Abandon All Hope

When Macy opened her eyes, she felt...

Normal.

'Macy-? Are you ok?'

She looked up at Damon, then chuckled. 'Yeah actually.' The stood up, letting Damon hug her tightly. Blair stood up now, turning away.

'Where are you going?' Macy called after him. Blair chuckled and said. 'I'm a fugitive mom, best be off before I have my handsome face ripped off.' Diana shook her head with a laugh, then said. 'But-?' Blair rolled his eyes.

'Look- I'm dead if I stay.'

Macy sighed. 'At least wait a little while...' Blair laughed now. 'Uhh, I'm off. Love you and goodbye.'

He was gone before anyone had chance to speak.

* * *

Diana sighed, sat under the tree at school, drawing again.

Then a shadow crossed over her paper, and she looked up to see Jeremy. 'Hey.' She said with a half smile. He sighed, then sat down next to her, looking at her picture of the parking lot and said. 'That's really good.' Diana smiled. 'Thanks.' then she set it down, fighting back tears suddenly.

Jeremy frowned, putting his arms around her shoulders, pulling her to him and going. 'Hey, what's wrong-?'

Diana chuckled a little. 'Oh... family... and are you ok-? Mom...' Jeremy sighed. 'Hey, I'm good. Damon kills me, not bites me. Don't think he'd wanna sink his fangs in me.'

Diana laughed. 'Dad is a freak mind.' Jeremy chuckled, then said. 'Hey, who would have thought someone so hot could be his kid?' Diana giggled. 'You think I'm hot?' and she saw Jeremy flush a little as he realized just what he had said. She sighed. 'You're such a sweetie sometimes Jer.' he chuckled. 'Hey, my sisters dating a vampire, and his brothers a mental homicidal freak?'

Diana laughed. 'Are you talking about my dad?' Jeremy nodded. 'Yeah I am.' Diana chuckled, then lent forwards and kissed him for a moment.

Jeremy just laughed in surprise. 'Didn't think I was your type.' Diana chuckled. 'Cutesy little nerd like guy? Who can resist?' Jeremys mouth dropped in mock horror. She grinned again, but then the bell suddenly went, and they sighed in union.

'I'll see you later.' She smiled, catching him with another kiss before they parted.

* * *

Later on when lessons ended, Diana took a walk in the woods as she made her way home, listening to the sounds of the wildlife that reached her ears, eyes raking through the darkness.

Then another sound reached her ears crunching footsteps on the October leaves. She froze, then turned around.

Her eyes widened as she saw a figure walking towards her in the gathering darkness. Diana gasped, then she turned and ran as fast as she could, looking back once at the still advancing figure.

As she ran, she saw a few ruins up ahead, so she ran towards them, running down some stairs and hiding in a doorway, listening to her heart crashing against her chest.

Diana heard the footsteps fade away, then sigh in relief; any other day, she would have turned around and kicked the crap outta whoever was following her.

She sighed, then walked back out...

Only to hit a solid barrier, making her fall over. She stood up, then pushed the entrance; it didn't budge.

_What the hell-?_

She went in her pocket to get her phone, but found it empty.

_This wasn't happening..._

'Help!' She yelled loudly, hoping someone would hear her.

No one came.

Diana was trapped.

* * *

Blair was sat in a cafe, eyes gazing out of the windows. He sighed, then looked opposite and jumped.

Ewan grinned. 'Hello Blair.' Blair snarled a little, then started to get up, but Ewan raised an eyebrow and said. 'Did you really think you could run from me?' Blair just growled under his breath, and Ewan chuckled, sitting back, his eyes narrowing. 'Do you remember that deal we made?'

Blair didn't reply to that, and Ewan shook his head, then smirked.

_'And now the family is going to pay the price for your stupidity.'_

Blairs eyes widened as Ewan vanished, and he stood up, realizing.

Everyone was in danger now.

Because of him.

* * *

Damon was sat on the sofa, a glass of Scotch in his hand, Diana, Macy and Blair on his mind.

Family...

It was strange and untamed. Macy was everything he wanted really- it wasn't fake, the love he felt for her. Not like Katherine...

He sighed and stood up. _The joy of being an eternal stud. _

He was almost at the other side of the room when he heard a noise. He frowned, then turned around as he sensed an ambush. But he found himself pinned to the wall by the ancient vampire that had attacked and killed Macy.

'Ewan...' Damon snarled, trying to push him off, but the bastard never yielded.

Ewan chuckled, then said. 'Your children look so much like you.' He smiled sarcastically. 'Thanks Babe, fancy a drink later (?)' Ewan snarled, then slammed him back again, going. 'Don't push it little boy. I'm older than you, therefore, stronger.'

Damon shook his head. 'So I take it you found out about the ring?' Ewan sighed. 'Yes, can't say I'm overtly happy about that. But oh well- I needed a chance to- forgive the pun let my fangs out.'

Damon smirked now. 'That was officially the crappiest line ever.' Ewan chuckled again, then made Damon yell out as he grabbed the leg of a broken chair and rammed it through his chest, pinning him to the door, coughing violently, feeling blood rising then closing his eyes.

Ewan chucked the rest of the chair on the floor, smirking at him. Then he sighed, brushing the blood of his jacket then walking out.

He knew they'd be after him, seeking revenge...

And couldn't wait.

He'd fight til the last drop of blood had fell.

* * *

**And that's it for Back to December! Well; not a fantastic ending for the gang. Lets hope the sequel is more cheerful! Will Diana ever get out the tomb? The sequel "Beauty of the Dark" will be up tomorrow. Keep an eye out:D Thanks soooooooooo much for the attention the first fic recieved. The sequel will be even better and more explosive! Thanks! X Nicola**


	22. Final Note

Oh! One final quick note- the sequel "Beauty of the Dark" is now up! You can find it on my profile(:

Thanks sooooo much the truly massive hits and attention this fic received. The sequel wont disappoint! Promise!

Thanks again, your fellow writer Nicola x


End file.
